Be My Sacrifise
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Bagaimana kisah Sebastian dan Ciel sesudahnya?  Update the last chap.  Thx buat support-nya...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Title: Be My Sacrifise

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OOC, Shou-ai

Ket: Ciel umurnya 18 tahun, Sebastian umurnya 26 tahun

* * *

**Be My Sacrifise**

**

* * *

**

Kehidupan seorang pemuda berambut biru kelabu itu telah berubah, sekarang dia telah menginjakkan kaki di salah satu universitas ternama di Inggris. Karena keahliannya dalam bermusik dia mengikuti jurusan musik untuk mata kuliahnya, terutama untuk mempelajari piano.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Orang-orang yang pernah mengenalnya merasa Ciel sangat berbakat dalam bermusik. Keahlian Ciel dalam mencerna lagu dan membawakannya dalam permainan piano yang menghayutkan membuatnya terlihat istimewa.

Langkah kakinya sudah membawanya ke dalam gedung universitas yang dia masuki. Segera dia menuju ruang administrasi untuk mengurus segala keperluan sekolahnya dan berbicara dengan rektur universitas itu.

"Ciel Phantomhive? Kau masuk kesini sedikit terlambat ya?" tanya Miss Angelica, rektor universitas.

"Iya. Awalnya saya tidak ingin kuliah dulu," jawab Ciel. "Tapi sekarang saya berubah pikiran."

"Baguslah. Kau sudah bisa masuk ke kelasmu. Ikuti saja peta menuju kelasmu." ujar Miss Angelica sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Ciel. Ciel hanya mengangguk saja dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hmm... Ruangan di lantai tiga ya?" gumam Ciel sambil melihat peta itu sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Universitas itu cukup luas dan wajar saja Ciel diberikan peta agar tidak tersesat. Tidak lama sampailah Ciel di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan di dalamnya sudah berkumpul sekitar sembilan orang.

"Ah... Kau Ciel Phantomhive, murid baru itu kan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang bernama Michelle. Dialah guru musik di universitas ini. "Silahkan masuk."

Ciel segera masuk ke kelas dan mengenalkan dirinya pada teman sekelasnya yang baru. Setelah itu pelajaran langsung dimulai. Khusus di kelas Ciel hanya calon pemain musik handal yang dilatih jadi muridnya terbilang sedikit.

Miss Michelle mengajar murid-muridnya satu per satu dengan telaten. Di kelas itu juga banyak yang memainkan alat musik yang berbeda. Contohnya, gadis berambut merah muda pendek bernama Sherly yang memainkan biola, pemuda berambut hitam bernama Andrew yang memainkan gitar dan masih banyak lagi.

"Wah permainan piano-mu bagus Ciel." ujar Sherly riang sambil berjalan mendekati Ciel. Ciel hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi ucapan Sherly.

"Kau cukup berbakat juga." tambah Andrew.

"Terima kasih." ujar Ciel.

"Tapi Ciel, kau baru masuk hari ini padahal hari ini adalah hari terakhir Miss Michelle mengajar." jelas Sherly.

"Hari terakhir?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya. Besok Miss akan pergi ke Perancis untuk konser."

"Oh begitu..."

"Tapi uniknya dia masih mau mengajar kita. Padahal kita bisa belajar sendiri." ujar Andrew santai sambil sesekali memetik gitarnya.

"Mungkin Miss ingin bersama murid-muridnya." ujar Ciel.

"Bisa jadi," ujar Sherly. "Besok kita akan kedatangan guru baru."

"Iya."

Hari pertama Ciel berada di universitas ini dia sudah berhubungan baik dengan Sherly si _violinist _dan Andrew si gitaris. Hubungan yang cukup bersahabat untuk orang baru seperti Ciel. Sherly tipe gadis yang periang dan Andrew tipe pemuda yang cuek dan santai namun perhatian bisa berhubungan baik dengan Ciel.

* * *

Keesokannya Ciel datang lebih pagi ke universitas. Hari ini dia ingin bermain piano seorang diri. Di kelasnya ada ruangan khusus untuk bermain piano. Ciel segera melangkahkan kakinya kesana dan memainkan piano itu.

Lagu klasik yang berjudul _Moonlight Sonata_ yang Ciel mainkan. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di tuts piano. Nada-nada yang terdengar begitu menenangkan. Ciel juga sangat serius memainkan lagu ciptaan Beethoven itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah seseorang. Ciel langsung menghentikan permainan pianonya dan melirik ke arah jendela, melihat siapa yang datang. Dan muncullah sosok seorang pemuda yang asing bagi Ciel.

Pemuda yang memakai jas hitam dan rambutnya juga hitam. Pemuda itu memasuki ruang musik dimana Ciel juga berada disana. Dan akhirnya pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Merah dan biru.

"Ternyata sudah ada yang datang lebih dulu." ujar pemuda itu. Ciel beranjak dari ruangan itu dan segera menghampiri sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tampak menaruh berkas-berkas dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Ciel.

"Hei..." panggil Ciel dan pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Eh?"

Dan sosok pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di hadapan Ciel. Ciel memang sedikit bingung dengan ucapan pemuda itu, tapi dia tidak memusingkannya dan kembali melanjutkan permainan pianonya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sudah dimulai jam masuk kuliah dan semua murid sudah berkumpul. Mereka menanti kedatangan guru baru itu. Sherly hanya sesekali main biola miliknya, Andrew dan teman-teman band miliknya hanya berlatih sebentar, sedangkan Ciel hanya duduk termenung saja.

Pikirannya seperti melayang mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda misterius itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Ciel mengenai pemuda itu.

Kriet!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, semua murid langsung duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dan masuklah sosok seorang pemuda. Betapa terkejutnya Ciel bahwa sosok seorang pemuda yang mungkin adalah guru mereka itu adalah pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Selamat pagi semua, saya Sebastian Michaelis. Guru baru yang menggantikan Miss Michelle." ujar Sebastian.

Para mahasiswi disini kebanyakan hampir terpesona dengan wajah Sebastian yang keren itu. Kalau para mahasiswa tidak terlalu memusingkannya, begitu juga dengan Ciel. Tapi Ciel merasa sedikit aneh, saat pandangan matanya bertemu lagi dengan Sebastian. Tatapan mata Sebastian berbeda jika melihat teman-temannya.

"Sekarang kita mulai saja pelajaran seperti biasa." ujar Sebastian.

Akhirnya semua murid murid bergabung memainkan alat musik masing-masing. Layaknya orkestra semua murid jurusan musik ini memainkan lagu dengan nada yang indah. Sherly dan Merin yang adalah _violinist _di kelas mereka mengadakan duet saat memainkan lagu_ The Unfinished Symphony_ karya Schubert. Nada-nada yang terdengar mengalun begitu indah.

Setelah duet mengesankan dari Sherly dan Merin, giliran Andrew, Ryan, Harry, James dan Karen yang latihan. Mereka adalah band aliran pop, mereka memainkan lagu ciptaan mereka sendiri. Lalu Lucia yang adalah pemain sexophone dan Ann yang seorang penyanyi jazz yang kemudian latihan, mereka adalah duet maut yang sangat hebat. Ciel juga tidak kalah dengan teman-temannya.

Sebastian juga merasa tidak perlu mengajari terlalu jauh murid-muridnya, toh mereka semua sudah lancar di bidang masing-masing. Kelas mereka ini khusus mengantarkan mereka jalan menuju panggung hiburan di bidang musik. Dan tugas Sebastian hanya mengawasi mereka saja.

Saat Ciel memainkan kembali lagu Beethoven semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Mereka menikmati permainan piano Ciel. Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel dengan jeli, orb merah miliknya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Ciel. Saat Ciel selesai memainkan lagu itu semua bertepuk tangan.

"Wah... Hebat sekali." ujar Karen riang.

"Ciel, kamu hebat." seru Andrew dan Ryan.

Ciel hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian teman-temannya yang tentu semuanya lebih tua dari umurnya. Kebanyakan mereka semua berumur 20 tahun keatas, terutama Lucia yang paling tua berumur 29 tahun.

"Wah... Untuk ukuran anak sepertimu kau hebat juga." puji Sebastian.

"Terima kasih Mister Michaelis." ujar Ciel.

"Dia anak yang sangat berbakat, aku tahu itu." ujar Lucia ramah.

"Kau benar." tambah Ann.

Akhirnya mereka semua melanjutkan latihan masing-masing dan tentu Sebastian mengawasi mereka. Sebastian kembali menatap Ciel, dan kali ini pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja, senyum yang sedikit mencurigakan.

'Ada apa dengan Mister Michaelis? Dari tadi menatapku terus?' batin Ciel heran.

Tapi Ciel tidak ingin memusingkan tingkah gurunya itu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Ciel hanya berpikir positif saja, padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sebastian inginkan.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Cahaya kemerahan terlihat indah di langit London ini. Tapi Ciel belum pulang. Dia masih saja berada di ruangan dia berlatih piano. Hanya tinggal dia sendiri disana. Ciel kembali memainkan lagu itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa nyaman mendengarnya.

"Kau rajin juga ya." ujar seseorang.

Suara orang itu mengagetkan Ciel. Ciel langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu dan ternyata dia adalah Sebastian.

"Mister Michaelis, anda mengagetkan saja." ujar Ciel. Dia sampai berhenti memainkan piano. Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel hingga berada di hadapan Ciel.

"Lanjutkan."

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Permainanmu. Kau belum selesai kan?"

"Hmm... Karena anda mengagetkan saya, saya jadi tidak konsen."

Ciel langsung membuang muka dari Sebastian, berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Tapi Sebastian langsung bertatapan dengan Ciel. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Ciel terkejut karena Sebastian tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya dalam jarak dekat.

"Kalau tidak ada saya, kau akan konsen?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian. Sungguh Ciel merasa jantungnya bisa keluar kapan saja. Wajah Sebastian terlalu dekat sampai hembusan nafasnya bisa terasa. Cukup membuat Ciel merasa geli. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh, Ciel merasa jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang.

"Haha... Maafkan aku, kau sampai ketakutan begitu." ujar Sebastian sambil tertawa pelan. Ciel makin kesal karena tingkah aneh gurunya itu. Untung saja dia masih bisa menahan emosinya. Ciel segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian.

"Lho? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku mau pulang." jawab Ciel.

Sebastian tiba-tiba menyeringai melihat kepergian Ciel. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang pasti dia merasa tertarik dengan Ciel.

.

.

.

Ciel berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. Langkah kakinya terus membawanya berjalan. Pikiran Ciel tersita untuk mengingat Sebastian, apalagi dari peristiwa tadi. Wajah Ciel tiba-tiba menjadi merah.

'Duh... Apa yang kupikirkan?' batin Ciel menjerit.

Tingkah Sebastian tadi cukup mengejutkannya, bisa dibilang terlalu mengejutkan. Ciel hanya melamun saja di jalan karena memikirkan hal itu. Ciel tidak melihat arah lalu lintas dan langsung menyebrang saja. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson mobil yang cukup keras.

"Awas..." ujar pengendara mobil itu sambil tetap membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Ciel akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan mata birunya membesar, jarak mobil itu sudah dekat dengannya.

Ciel hanya pasrah saja dan dia tahu dia bisa saja tewas di tempat. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh, ada sosok hitam yang tiba-tiba berada di atasnya dan langsung menggendong tubuhnya. Dan Ciel selamat dari kejadian itu. Ciel masih menutup matanya karena takut.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu." ujar seseorang. Ciel menuruti perkataan orang itu, perlahan mata birunya membuka dan betapa terkejutnya sosok yang menyelamatkannya adalah Sebastian.

"Mister Michaelis?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Cukup Sebastian saja, Ciel." ujar Sebastian.

"A... aku..."

"Iya. Tadi kau hampir tertabrak mobil. Sekarang kau sudah selamat."

Ciel bisa bernafas lega. Dia tidak jadi tewas hari ini. Tapi yang membuat Ciel bingung bagaimana Sebastian bisa tahu dimana dirinya dan kenapa lagi-lagi jarak wajahnya dan Sebastian cukup dekat. Ternyata saat Ciel melihat ke bawah, dia masih berada di gendongan Sebastian.

"Huwaa... Turunkan aku..." ujar Ciel kesal dan malu.

Sebastian tetap menggendong Ciel ala bridal style. Hal itu membuat banyak perhatian dari orang-orang. Wajah Ciel langsung memerah karena malu.

"Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu, _Hime-sama._" goda Sebastian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ciel mulai marah dan Sebastian langsung menurunkannya. Untung Ciel tidak jatuh karena Sebastian menurunkannya dengan tiba-tiba. Ciel menatap ke arah Sebastian. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Karena aku mengikutimu." ujar Sebastian.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

Sebastian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, hanya tersenyum saja ke arahnya. Ciel malah makin bingung dengan tingkah gurunya itu.

"Kau tahu hari sudah hampir malam dan untuk pemuda imut berwajah perempuan sepertimu akan berbahaya jika jalan sendirian." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel tampaknya tidak sadar dengan ucapan Sebastian yang mengatakannya seperti perempuan. Yang dia bingungkan adalah mau-maunya Sebastian menolongnya.

"Memangnya kau kira aku perempuan?" tanya Ciel mulai kesal.

"Haha... Tampang luarmu seperti itu." jawab Sebastian.

"Huh..."

Ciel kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian menuju apartemennya. Sebastian tidak mencegahnya atau apa, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya menyeringai tiap kali Ciel bergerak menjauh darinya.

* * *

Keesokannya semua murid kelas musik sudah mulai latihan. Suasana masih terasa hening tapi langsung berubah 180 derajat ketika Sherly datang. Dia heboh dengan selebaran yang dibawanya. Suaranya paling keras diantara teman-teman sekelasnya, bahkan Karen yang vokalis saja suaranya tidak sekeras dia.

"Teman-teman... Ada kabar baru..." ujar Sherly heboh.

"Kabar baru?" tanya Ryan.

"Iya. Kamu lihat saja." Sherly memberikan selebaran kertas itu pada Ryan kemudian pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Pertunjukkan musik?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya. Pertunjukkan ini ada di museum London. Kita ikut ya?"

"Sepertinya menarik." ujar Lucia.

"Iya kan?" tanya Sherly. "Kita semua ikut."

"Haruskah?" tanya Andrew malas.

"Kamu ini harus keluar rumah dong, jangan berlatih gitar terus di rumah." ujar Sherly sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah..."

Tiba-tiba Sebastian sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua murid yang tadi heboh membicarakan tentang pertunjukkan itu langsung duduk rapi.

"Kalian tidak usah formal begitu," ujar Sebastian. "Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Ini." Sherly langsung memberikan Sebastian selebaran tentang pertunjukkan musik itu. Sebastian melihat dengan seksama.

"Bagus. Kalian ikut saja."

"Hore..." Sherly langsung bersorak senang. "Baiklah kita semua ikut. Ayo kita latihan."

Sherly memang senang jika ada pertunjukkan musik di jalanan atau di tempat tertentu seperti ini. Dia ingin membuat banyak orang menyukai musik yang dibawakan biolanya. Akhirnya semuanya latihan untuk pertunjukkan musik yang digelar satu minggu lagi.

"Aku akan konfirmasi bahwa kalian semua ikut pertunjukkan." ujar Sebastian.

"Ok..." ujar semua murid kompak.

Akhirnya murid-murid mulai latihan kembali. Tidak ada masalah untuk masalah band, yang jadi masalah mungkin hanya kostum. Kalau yang lain masih bingung memilih lagu.

"Wah... Enaknya kita bawakan lagu apa?" tanya Merin.

"Hmm... Lagu yang biasa saja." jawab Sherly.

"Boleh juga."

Duo _violinist _itu sudah menetapkan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan, sekarang giliran Lucia, Ann dan Ciel yang masih bingung menetapkan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan.

"Aku bingung kira-kira lagu apa yang cocok." ujar Ciel.

"Hmm... Kau mau main solo, Ciel?" tanya Lucia.

"Sepertinya. Kan kau duet dengan Ann."

"Sexophone bisa juga digabungkan dengan piano."

"Hmm... masalahnya adalah lagunya."

"Aku tahu..." ujar Ann tiba-tiba. "Lagu yang waktu itu Ciel mainkan saja."

"Itu tidak ada nyanyian." ujar Ciel.

"Oh iya..."

"Lagu jazz ciptaanmu saja, kami berdua akan mengiringimu." usul Lucia.

"Benar juga ya." ujar Ann senang.

"Baiklah. Kita latihan saja." ujar Ciel.

"Ok..." ujar Lucia dan Ann bersamaan.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berlatih dengan lagu jazz. Tidak butuh waktu lama Ciel sudah lumayan menguasai nada-nada lagu itu, hanya butuh penyesuaian saja. Semuanya bersemangat berlatih demi pertunjukkan musik itu.

* * *

Sebastian telah selesai mengurus masalah pertunjukkan itu. Dia kembali berjalan menuju universitas itu dan masuk ke kelas. Dia melihat semua murid-murid berlatih dengan serius. Tapi pandangan matanya langsung terfokus pada Ciel. Sebastian memperhatikan jari-jari Ciel yang bergerak lincah di tuts piano untuk mengiringi lagu jazz, sangat indah.

"Kalian semua bersemangat ya." ujar Sebastian.

"Tentu saja, Mister Michaelis!" seru Sherly.

"Baguslah... Jangan mengecewakan penonton nanti."

"Iya."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka. Sebastian tetap memperhatikan semuanya, terutama Ciel. Lagi-lagi pandangan mata Ciel dan Sebastian bertemu. Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja dan entah kenapa Ciel merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

'Lebih baik aku konsen latihan saja.' batin Ciel.

Kemudian Ciel kembali latihan bersama Lucia dan Ann. Mereka semua berlatih hingga hari pun sudah menjelang sore.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang, Ciel?" tanya Lucia. "Kan sudah sore..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih mau latihan." jawab Ciel.

"Baiklah."

"Besok perlihatkan hasil latihanmu ya." ujar Ann semangat.

"Ok."

Lalu Ann dan Lucia meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di ruang musik. Ciel segera memainkan piano dengan lagu jazz tadi. Dia memang sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lagunya, hanya saja terkadang dia lupa dengan beberapa nada.

"Ah... aku lupa." gumam Ciel pelan. Tangannya hanya menekan tuts piano dengan sembarangan. Dia hanya berdiam diri di hadapan piano itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau pulang sore." ujar Sebastian. Ciel langsung menoleh ke arah Sebastian dan Sebastian berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Aku kan memang mau latihan." ujar Ciel.

"Kau bisa lagu jazz itu kan?"

"Bisa. Cuma lupa di beberapa bagian saja."

"Oh begitu. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa."

Ciel hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi ucapan Sebastian itu dan meneruskan permainan pianonya, sedikit-sedikit dia sudah mengingat di bagian yang dia lupakan tadi.

"Pokoknya saat pertunjukkan nanti kau harus bisa." ujar Sebastian.

"Tidak kau beritahu aku juga tahu." ujar Ciel langsung.

"Kalau berhasil akan ada kejutan menantimu."

"Kejutan?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di ruang musik. Ciel bingung dengan ucapan Sebastian. Kejutan katanya? Ciel tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan tetap kembali berlatih. Sedangkan Sebastian yang berada di depan pintu ruang musik hanya memperhatikan Ciel dari luar.

"Kau memang menarik Ciel." gumam Sebastian.

TBC

A/N: Lagi-lagi aku publish fic multichap.

Semoga fic yang ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin.

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang udah review...

Silahkan baca...^^

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shou-ai

* * *

**Be My Sacrifise**

**

* * *

**

Keesokannya Ciel kembali berlatih untuk pertunjukkan musik yang tinggal tiga hari lagi. Dia datang ke universitasnya dan segera menuju kelasnya. Saat membuka pintu kelas semua teman-temannya sedang berlatih.

"Ah. Ciel akhirnya kau datang juga!" ujar Sherly senang sambil menarik tangan Ciel.

"Kamu datangnya telat." keluh Ann.

"Tidak apa, Ann. Yang penting Ciel datang." ujar Lucia.

"Ok..."

"Ciel perlihatkan hasil latihanmu." ujar Karen yang segera menghampiri Ciel.

"Eh? Baiklah..." Ciel berjalan perlahan menuju piano yang berada diantara mereka. Ann dan Lucia juga mulai bersiap-siap. Ann sesekali berdehem untuk mempersiapkan suaranya. Dan ketiganya mulai memperlihatkan keahlian mereka.

Ann membawakan lagu jazz dengan iringan sexophone yang indah dari Lucia dan piano dari Ciel. Iringan kedua alat musik itu membuat lagu yang dinyanyikan Ann terasa sangat indah. Tidak lama Ann selesai bernyanyi, begitu juga dengan Lucia dan Ciel yang selesai mengiringi lagu Ann. Semua yang ada di kelas langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Keren!" seru Sherly kencang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Tampaknya akan jadi trio maut nih." ujar Karen.

"Adanya kalian bertiga lagu tadi sangat cocok." ujar Ryan.

"Terima kasih." ujar Ann, Lucia dan Ciel bersamaan.

Saat suasana sedang ramai dengan tepuk tangan itu Sebastian datang ke kelas. Dia sedikit heran kenapa murid-muridnya bertepuk tangan.

"Wah...Kenapa kalian bertepuk tangan begitu?" tanya Sebastian yang menghampiri murid-muridnya.

"Ah...Mister Michaelis," ujar Andrew yang menyadari sosok Sebastian. "Tadi Ann, Lucia dan Ciel habis memperlihatkan hasil latihan mereka."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Anda datangnya telat." tambah Sherly.

"Pertunjukkan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan." ujar Karen diikuti anggukan teman-teman band-nya.

"Wah...Sayang sekali saya melewatkannya." ujar Sebastian sedikit kecewa.

"Nanti Anda bisa melihatnya saat pertunjukkan." ujar Lucia.

"Iya sih." gumam Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Kita latihan lagi. Semangat!" seru Sherly yang langsung menarik tangan Merin untuk berlatih biola lagi.

"Sherly benar. Ayo latihan lagi." ujar Karen pada Harry, Ryan, Andrew dan James.

"Ok!" jawab keempatnya bersamaan dan mereka berempat segera mengambil alat musik masing-masing dan mulai bersiap untuk latihan di ruang khusus.

"Kita juga harus latihan!" ujar Ann semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kita kan baru latihan?" tanya Lucia.

"Ayolah. Tidak mungkin hanya satu kali kan?"

"Ann benar." tambah Ciel.

"Baiklah..." akhirnya Lucia mengalah pada kedua temannya itu dan mereka bertiga segera menuju ruang khusus juga.

Di kelas mereka ada tiga ruang khusus yang masing-masing ditempati anak-anak band, para _violinist _dan duet Ann juga Lucia. Untung di ruangan khusus milik Ann dan Lucia ada piano, jadi Ciel tidak repot jika harus berlatih untuk mengiri keduanya.

Sebastian hanya berada di ruang depan dan menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar. Sebastian berjalan dan masuk ke ruangan band, tampak Karen, Andrew, Harry, Ryan dan James sibuk berlatih. Lagu yang mereka bawakan cukup energik dan sesekali Karen terlihat melompat demi menghayati lagu yang dia bawakan. Lagu kali ini terkesan rock tapi tetap ada unsur pop di dalamnya.

"Kalian semangat ya." ujar Sebastian.

"Tentu." jawab anak-anak band itu.

"Kalau tidak semangat bukan ciri khas kami." ujar Karen sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Kalian lanjutkan latihannya ya."

"Ok!"

Selesai mengamati band, Sebastian ke ruang khusus para _violinst. _Disana Sherly dan Merin terlihat sangat serius membawakan lagu. Alunan biola yang harmonis menambah keindahan lagu yang mereka bawakan.

"Permainan kalian bagus sekali." puji Sebastian.

"Terima kasih." jawab keduanya.

"Lanjutkan latihan kalian ya?"

"Ok!"

Lalu Sebastian segera menuju ruang khusus yang terakhir, dimana Ann, Lucia dan Ciel berlatih. Sebastian mengamati ketiganya tampak serius. Suara merdu Ann yang cocok untuk menyanyikan lagu jazz, permainan sexophone Lucia yang sekelas profesional dan permainan piano Ciel yang serasi dengan keduanya menambah keindahan lagu itu.

"Kalian sangat kompak." ujar Sebastian.

"Terima kasih." jawab ketiganya.

"Lanjutkan saja latihannya."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Ann, Lucia dan Ciel kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka. Lagu jazz yang indah serta permainan sexophone dan piano yang harmonis kembali mengalun dengan indahnya. Sebastian memperhatikan sosok mereka dengan seksama, _well _hanya Ciel saja yang Sebastian perhatikan daritadi.

Orb merah Sebastian tidak lepas dari sosok Ciel yang sedang bermain piano. Setiap gerakan jari-jari Ciel yang bermain dengan indah di tuts piano tidak luput dari pandangan Sebastian. Bahkan bisa dibilang Sebastian memperhatikan semua gerakan Ciel.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, merah dan biru. Ciel tentu heran dengan Sebastian yang terus menatapnya. Bahkan Ciel sampai berhenti memainkan piano. Iringan untuk lagu jazz yang dibawakan Ann juga terasa hambar.

"Ciel, kamu berhenti main piano?" tanya Ann.

"Oh...Maaf." ujar Ciel kaget.

"Pantas saja aku merasa hanya aku yang mengiringi Ann." tambah Lucia.

Ciel hanya menundukkan kepala tanda minta maaf. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil dan keluar dari ruangan mereka. Membiarkan mereka kembali berlatih dengan serius.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal." komando Ann.

"Ok!" seru Lucia dan Ciel bersamaan yang kemudian memainkan alat musik mereka masing-masing.

Meski terlihat bermain dengan baik tapi pikiran Ciel tidak terlalu terfokus pada lagu itu. Yang dia pikirkan adalah sosok Sebastian yang kembali menatapnya seperti itu.

'Apa yang ada di pikiran Sebastian?' batin Ciel heran sambil memainkan piano itu, berusaha mengiringi lagu yang dibawakan Ann.

* * *

Hari telah sore dan rata-rata semuanya telah selesai latihan. Karen, Andrew, Harry, Ryan dan James keluar dari ruangan mereka. Begitu juga Sherly, Merin, Ann dan Lucia.

"Hah...Capek habis latihan nih..." keluh Sherly sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kita makan di restoran yuk? Aku lapar." ajak Karen.

"Setuju!" teriak Andrew, Harry, Ryan, James dan Sherly bersamaan.

"Kita ajak Ciel juga." ujar Lucia yang segera menuju ruang khusus tadi.

"Lho? Ciel belum selesai latihan?" tanya Ryan.

"Iya. Tadi dia kurang konsentrasi saat latihan," jawab Ann. "Dia bilang mau latihan lagi untuk memperbaikinya."

"Oh begitu..."

"Ciel anak yang rajin ya." gumam Sherly.

"Memangnya kamu, malas." ujar Merin asal.

"Enak saja!"

.

.

.

Lucia segera masuk ke ruang khusus itu dan melihat Ciel tengah asyik memainkan piano. Terdengar alunan lagu yang digunakan untuk mengiringi lagu jazz tadi. Lucia segera berjalan mendekati Ciel.

"Ciel, maaf." ujar Lucia sopan dan Ciel langsung menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Ah...Lucia. Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Kamu mau makan tidak? Karen mengajak kita semua ke restoran."

"Tidak. Aku masih mau latihan."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku tidak mau saat pertunjukkan nanti aku mengacaukannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri."

Lucia segera berlalu dari ruangan itu dan membiarkan Ciel sendiri. Ciel kembali berlatih lagu tadi. Dia memang sudah menguasai, hanya saja karena tatapan matanya dan Sebastian bertemu dia langsung kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Ah...Karena Sebastian aku tidak konsentrasi saat latihan." keluh Ciel.

"Jadi semua salah aku?" tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Sebastian? Kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Haha...Kau sendiri yang gampang terpengaruh."

Merasa ucapan Sebastian itu benar, Ciel segera membuang muka dari Sebastian dan menatap ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan langit sore London. Setidaknya dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dulu.

"Kau tidak latihan?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel segera menoleh ke arahnya dan hanya asal menekan tuts piano itu, bunyi yang terdengar juga kurang indah.

"Mana bisa aku latihan kalau ada kau!" jawab Ciel sedikit kesal.

"Haha...Kau tidak mau hadiah dariku?"

"Hadiah apa? Omong kosong."

"Aku serius akan memberimu sesuatu."

"Tanpa kau beri, aku harus berlatih untuk pertunjukkan itu."

"Kau memang pribadi yang unik, Ciel."

Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Ciel yang tampaknya kebingungan dengan ucapannya. Dan entah kenapa Ciel merasa detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, sungguh aneh.

"Baiklah, aku keluar agar kau bisa latihan." ujar Sebastian yang berjalan keluar arah ruangan itu dan membiarkan Ciel sendirian disana. Ciel menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian memainkan kembali lagu tadi. Sekarang dia bisa lebih konsentrasi daripada tadi.

'Kau memang unik. Aku tidak salah memilihmu.' batin Sebastian sambil menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai ke arah Ciel.

* * *

Semua murid sudah berlatih dengan serius. Meski waktu latihan mereka singkat, tapi mereka mampu membawakan lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan atau pertunjukkan dengan baik. Dan tibalah _main event _hari ini, pertunjukkan musik.

Semua murid juga Sebastian menuju museum London dan disana sudah banyak orang-orang berkumpul. Satu hari ini sengaja museum itu dijadikan layaknya panggung pertunjukkan. Banyak para musisi juga yang berpatisipasi dan penonton yang sama banyaknya. Tapi ke-10 murid itu tidak merasa grogi sama sekali.

"Huhu..._Main event _tiba. Aku semangat sekali!" gumam Sherly senang.

"Kita pasti bisa." ujar Karen.

"Iya." jawab yang lainnya.

Mereka semua menunggu giliran mereka tampil. Sebastian berada di belakang panggung dan mengamati murid-muridnya bersiap-siap. Anak-anak band tampil dengan kostum baju Santa Clause, duo _violinist _tampil dengan kostum ala putri bangsawan Inggris, sedangkan trio jazz itu tampil dengan kostum pengantin.

"Kenapa aku harus mengenakan kostum seperti ini?" tanya Ciel heran sambil melihat jas yang dia pakai.

"Lho? Biar menghayati," ujar Ann. "Lagu yang aku bawakan dan kamu iringi itu bertema tentang pernikahan. Kau tahu kan?"

Begitu mendengar kata 'pernikahan' itu wajah Ciel tiba-tiba memerah. Sebenarnya dari awal dia tidak mengerti lagu itu, yang Ciel lakukan hanya mampu menyesuaikan nada-nada di lagu itu. Lucia hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya.

"Apakah tunanganmu juga kesini?" tanya Ann pada Lucia.

"Iya. Dia datang kok." jawab Lucia.

"Senangnya..."

"Lucia sudah punya tunangan ya?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya. Satu hari setelah natal kami akan menikah." jawab Lucia dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Oh begitu. Selamat ya."

"Terima kasih."

Wajah Lucia terlihat bahagia sekali, dia memang gadis dewasa yang seharusnya sudah menikah di usianya yang hampir mendekati 30. Ann dan Ciel bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Lucia yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Aku senang kalau suatu saat akan mengenakan gaun ini..." seru Ann senang.

Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Ann dan Lucia tadi. Dia memang belum terlalu mengerti alasan kenapa para gadis itu ingin mengenakan baju pengantin. Mungkin ingin bisa bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai selamanya atas ikatan pernikahan.

"Tampaknya kalian memilih kostum yang sesuai ya." ujar Sebastian.

"Mister Michaelis..." ujar Ann dan Lucia bersamaan.

"Kostum kalian bagus."

"Terima kasih."

"Lagu yang kami bawakan itu mengenai hal ini." ujar Ann tiba-tiba.

"Begitu ya? Aku harap pertunjukkan kalian lancar."

"Terima kasih."

Sebastian melirik ke arah Ciel yang terdiam melihatnya. Lagi-lagi orb merah milik Sebastian itu membuat Ciel terkejut. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ciel merasakan detak jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat.

'Kenapa aku begini?' batin Ciel.

"Ok! Kami akan tampil!" seru Karen.

Ternyata anak-anak band sudah dipanggil dahulu untuk tampil lebih dulu. Meski yang lain belum dipanggil tapi mereka tahu kalau penampilan teman-temannya disambut baik. Terdengar tepukan tangan dan iringan lagu yang semangat dari para penonton.

"Tampaknya Karen dan yang lain sukses ya." ujar Merin.

"Kita juga pasti bisa!" seru Sherly. "Sebentar lagi giliran kita."

"Iya."

Tidak lama kemudian Karen dan yang lainnya telah selesai tampil dan kembali ke belakang panggung. Mereka berlima bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Wajah mereka berlima terlihat senang.

"Lancar?" tanya Ann.

"Tentu!" seru Karen sambil melambangkan tanda _peace _di kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang giliran duo _violinist._" ujar Ryan.

"Ok!" seru Sherly dan Merin bersemangat dan mereka berdua langsung menuju panggung. Suasana sedikit hening dan yang terdengar hanyalah alunan biola milik duo _violinist _itu. Mereka memainkan lagu andalan mereka _The Unfinished Symphony _karya Schubert_._ Alunan lagu yang mereka bawakan terdengar indah seperti biasanya.

"Tampaknya mereka juga sukses." ujar Karen sambil meminum botol minumnya.

"Iya." tambah Andrew yang hanya mendengarkan alunan biola dari kedua temannya itu.

Ciel, Ann dan Lucia juga sedang mempersiapkan mental mereka, sebentar lagi giliran mereka untuk tampil. Sebastian daritadi tetap mengawasi Ciel. Langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah trio itu.

"Kalian pasti bisa." ujar Sebastian.

"Iya." ujar Lucia.

"Tidak seperti biasanya aku gugup seperti ini," ujar Ann. "Mungkin karena kostum?"

"Masa hanya karena kostum?" tanya Lucia pada Ann.

Ann hanya tertawa kecil dan merapikan gaunnya sambil sesekali berdehem, mempersiapkan suaranya. Lucia hanya mendengarkan permainan biola kedua temannya yang sedang tampil itu. Sedangkan Ciel berusaha mempersiapkan mentalnya, dia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku pasti bisa!" gumam Ciel bersemangat.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa." ujar Sebastian tepat di telinga Ciel. Ciel yang mendengarnya langsung terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja dia jatuh dari posisi duduknya itu. Tapi karena ditahan oleh Sebastian Ciel tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Waah..Ada apa ini?" tanya Karen sambil tersenyum mencurigakan melihat posisi Sebastian yang menahan Ciel dengan memegang pinggang Ciel.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Karen." jawab Ciel yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Sebastian. Jujur saja jantungnya daritadi berdetak kencang.

"Karen, kamu jangan berfikiran macam-macam." ujar Ann sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak berfikiran yang aneh-aneh!" ujar Karen memberikan pembelaan.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari Sherly dan Merin telah selesai tampil dan sudah berada di belakang panggung.

"Lho? Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Karen.

"Iya," jawab Sherly. "Giliran kalian sekarang." Sherly menunjuk ke arah Ann, Ciel dan Lucia.

"Ok..." jawab ketiganya dan segera ke panggung. Ciel berusaha fokus untuk penampilannya kali ini, berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi. Mereka bertiga telah berada di panggung dan segera membawakan lagu jazz yang telah mereka latih.

Nyanyian Ann dan keharmonisan sexophone serta piano yang dimainkan Lucia dan Ciel membuat penonton merasa terhanyut mendengar lagu itu. Ann bernyanyi dengan serius, sexophone dan piano yang mengiringi nyanyian Ann sangat serasi. Sebastian dan murid-murid yang lain terkesima melihatnya.

"Wah...Mereka juga bakal sukses nih..." gumam Karen.

"Benar. Lagu mereka bagus." ujar Sherly.

"Benar-benar jadi trio maut." tambah James dan diikuti anggukan kepala dari Andrew.

'Hadiahmu sudah menanti, Ciel.' batin Sebastian sambil menyeringai melihat sosok Ciel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak lama mereka bertiga telah selesai tampil dan mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton. Mereka bertiga membungkkan badan dan segera menuju belakang panggung.

"_Bravo, bravo!_" ujar Sherly senang sambil menghampiri ketiganya.

"Terima kasih." ujar ketiganya.

"Akhirnya kita selesai tampil." ujar Karen.

"Iya." ujar semuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran yang kemarin?" tanya Karen.

"Setuju!" ujar semuanya.

"Tampaknya kamu sedang banyak uang ya? Mau traktir kita semua?" tanya Merin.

"Maaf, aku tidak ikut ya." ujar Lucia.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Andrew heran.

"Tentu saja. Tunangannya datang." ujar Ann.

"Oh..."

Wajah Lucia hanya memerah dan dia segera berpamitan kepada teman-temannya dan segera menuju ke arah seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di ujung ruangan. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat, badannya tinggi dan wajahnya yang keren itu tersenyum melihat Lucia berlari kecil ke hadapannya dan mereka berdua berlalu dari belakang panggung.

"Itu tunangannya?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya," ujar Ann. "Mereka sangat serasi kan?"

"Seperti pasangan pengantin, apalagi Lucia belum ganti kostum." ujar Merin.

"Haha...Iya juga ya." ujar Ann sambil tersenyum.

"Karen, kami juga tidak ikut ya." ujar Sherly sambil menarik tangan Andrew.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Karen.

"Aku mau Andrew menemaniku untuk belanja," jawab Sherly. "Ayo, Andrew." Sherly segera menyeret Andrew dari hadapan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa aku harus menemanimu?" tanya Andrew.

"Ikut saja." terdengar nada mengancam dari Sherly dan Andrew hanya pasrah saja.

"Mereka juga tidak ikut." ujar Karen.

"Jadi tinggal kita saja?" tanya Harry sambil menghitung sisa teman-teman yang ada. Karen, James, Ryan, Merin, Ann, Ciel, dirinya dan Sebastian.

"Maaf, kami juga tidak ikut." ujar Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Bahkan Mister Michaelis tidak ikut juga?" tanya Karen kecewa.

"Maaf ya..."

"Tapi kenapa Mister bilang 'kami'?" tanya Merin heran.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja, dia segera menarik tangan Ciel. Ciel tentu heran dan dia hanya menatap Sebastian dengan kesal. Tapi dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sebastian.

"Kulihat Ciel masih ada beberapa kesalahan saat tampil tadi, aku ingin mengajarinya." jawab Sebastian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Kau ikut saja, Ciel."

"Baiklah..." ujar Karen yang berusaha mengerti situasi. Sebastian dan Ciel segera berlalu dari hadapan teman-temannya, tapi Karen mulai tersenyum aneh melihat mereka berdua.

"Lagi-lagi kamu seperti itu." ujar Ryan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Karen kaget.

"Kebiasaanmu itu gampang ditebak kalau sudah seperti itu." ujar Ann datar.

"Hehe..."

* * *

Sebastian membawa Ciel ke belakang museum yang telah sepi, dimana mobil miliknya terpakir. Ciel hanya mengikuti Sebastian tanpa bertanya. Entah kenapa di satu sisi Ciel tidak keberatan dengan keputusan sepihak Sebastian yang membawanya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau lupa? Saatnya menerima hadiahmu." jawab Sebastian santai.

"Hadiah? Eh? Itu benar ya?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

Ciel hanya menghela nafasnya saja, tampaknya Sebastian sedikit memaksakan kehendaknya. Tapi Ciel salut juga ternyata Sebastian menepati janjinya.

"Baiklah. Apa hadiahnya?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau siap menerimanya?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel tentu heran dengan pertanyaan Sebastian. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tapi Ciel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia ingin urusan ini cepat selesai dan segera pulang.

"Baiklah..." Sebastian menghela nafasnya dan langsung memegang kedua bahu Ciel. Dia menatap tajam ke arah _azure _biru yang berada di hadapannya. Ciel hanya diam, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan Sebastian lakukan. Badan Sebastian semakin mendekat dengan badan Ciel, badan Ciel sudah menabrak badan mobil milik Sebastian.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ciel. Dia bisa merasakan nafas Sebastian karena jarak wajah mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Aku menyukaimu."

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya aku bisa update juga.

Gimana menurut minna?

Aku tunggu reviewnya...^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Terima kasih buat yang review.

Met baca...

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shou-ai

* * *

**Be My Sacrifise**

**

* * *

**

"Aku menyukaimu." ujar Sebastian sambil menatap mata Ciel lekat-lekat.

Jantung Ciel serasa hampir copot mendengar ucapan Sebastian yang terlalu jujur itu. Wajah Ciel tiba-tiba saja memerah, tapi Ciel merasa itu hal yang aneh. Tidak mungkin sesama pria bisa saling menyukai. Itu tidak wajar kan?

"Kau bohong!" ujar Ciel sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari orb merah milik Sebastian.

"Aku tidak pernah bohong, Ciel."

"Kalau begitu, kau gila."

"Iya. Aku gila karenamu."

Ciel merasa Sebastian mampu menjawab semua ucapannya, pikirannya kacau sekarang. Ciel tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sebastian. Bisa-bisanya menyatakan hal seperti itu. Ciel mendorong tubuh Sebastian pelan dan Sebastian menyingkir dari tubuh Ciel.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau tahu, hal ini tidak mungkin." ujar Ciel pelan. Suaranya entah kenapa terasa serak. Kata-katanya serasa tersendak di tenggorokannya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali mendekati Ciel. Disentuhnya dagu Ciel dengan lembut dan lagi orb merah bertemu dengan _azure_. Perbaduan yang cukup manis.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kalau menyangkut cinta kan?"

Wajah Ciel sudah benar-benar memerah kali ini. Dia menghindar dari tatapan Sebastian dan langsung berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sebastian membiarkan Ciel pergi sambil sesekali memperlihatkan seringainya.

'Akan kubuat kau menerimaku.' batin Sebastian.

.

.

.

Ciel berjalan meninggalkan museum itu, langkah kakinya hanya membawanya menelusuri jalanan di sekitar museum itu. Disana banyak sekali pertokoan dan beberapa _stand _penjual makanan. Ciel hanya tetap berjalan saja.

Ingatannya kembali ketika saat Sebastian menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Untung Ciel masih bisa mengendalikan diri, jujur saja jantungnya daritadi berdetak sangat kencang. Cukup menyiksa baginya, tapi kenapa dia harus merasakan perasaan seperti itu?

'Duh...Kenapa aku mengingatnya?' batin Ciel heran. Sesekali Ciel mengacak-ngacak rambut kelabunya dengan frustasi. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak menentu sekarang.

Di saat Ciel sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan frustasi dia melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu. Ciel melihat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengannya dan Ciel baru sadar itu adalah Ann.

"Ann?" panggil Ciel.

"Lho Ciel? Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Ann. "Kukira kau berlatih piano dengan Mister Michaelis?"

Ciel langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ann untuk menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Ann sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Ciel itu.

"Aku menolaknya. Aku sedang tidak ada niat untuk berlatih." jawab Ciel.

"Tumben...Kau kan rajin latihan."

Ciel hanya terdiam saja mendengar ucapan Ann. Dia tidak ingin menimpali ucapan itu. Ann juga tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Ann mengeluarkan ponselnya dan matanya terfokus pada layar HP-nya, sepertinya ada SMS penting dari seseorang. Mata birunya langsung terbelalak.

"Ada apa Ann?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku harus pergi Ciel." jawab Ann.

"Kau tidak ikut ke restoran bersama yang lain?"

"Adikku sedang sakit. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan merawatnya."

"Oh begitu...Semoga adikmu cepat sembuh."

Ann menatap Ciel dalam diam. Ciel juga diam ketika Ann menatapnya dan entah kenapa Ciel mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan mata Ann.

"Ann, kenapa?" tanya Ciel heran.

Tidak dihiraukannya pertanyaan Ciel, Ann hanya memegang kedua pipi Ciel. Seketika wajah Ciel langsung memerah. Ann hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Ciel bingung dengan tingkah Ann kali ini.

"Ann?" panggil Ciel.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada adikku, Ciel." ujar Ann tetap menyentuh kedua pipi Ciel.

Wajah Ciel masih saja memerah. Tampaknya Ciel sedang _sensitive _dengan orang-orang yang menyentuhnya. Wajahnya daritadi terus saja memerah. Ann melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Ciel dan langsung menepuk pundak Ciel.

"Hahaha...Jangan kau anggap serius Ciel," ujar Ann sambil tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Bercanda? Ok. Ciel bisa sedikit menerima alasan Ann. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan saja. Ann lagi-lagi menepuk pundak Ciel lembut sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu," ujar Ann yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ciel sendiri. "Kau juga langsung pulang ya?"

"Iya." ujar Ciel.

Ann melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di jalanan itu. Sedangkan Ciel memegang kedua pipinya. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan ingatannya kembali pada perkataan Ann, yaitu "hanya bercanda".

'Kalau Ann bercanda, apakah Sebastian juga?' batin Ciel.

* * *

Keesokannya Ciel kembali menuju universitasnya, disana teman-temannya sedang berlatih. Ciel memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah kurang bersemangat. Entah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Ciel. Iya, apalagi kalau bukan memikirkan perkataan sebastian.

"Pagi Ciel!" seru Sherly sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ciel. Rambut coklatnya dikuncir dua dan membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Pagi." balas Ciel.

"Tampaknya Ciel kurang bersemangat." bisik Lucia pada Ann.

"Iya juga ya." ujar Ann.

Saat teman-teman yang lain sibuk latihan atau sibuk membicarakan Ciel. Sebastian datang ke kelas. Sherly langsung menyambut gurunya itu dengan ramah.

"Pagi, Mister Michaelis." sapa Sherly.

"Pagi juga Sherly." balas Sebastian ramah sambil tersenyum.

Sebastian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ciel dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Wajah Ciel langsung saja memerah dan Ciel langsung masuk ke ruangan khusus untuk berlatih piano. Teman-teman yang lain bingung melihat tingkah Ciel yang aneh.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Ciel ya?" tanya Andrew sambil sesekali memetik gitarnya.

"Kalau sudah begini memang ada yang aneh." gumam Merin.

Karen menatap Sebastian dan ruangan yang dimasuki Ciel berulang kali, sesekali dia tersenyum sendiri. Ryan dan Ann yang mulai mengetahui apa yang Karen pikirkan hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Karen! Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh!" ujar Ryan dan Ann bersamaan.

"Eh? Tidak kok..." ujar Karen.

"Memangnya kalian tahu apa yang Karen pikirkan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu saja, Mister." ujar Ann.

"Tidak kok. Hahaha..." Karen hanya tertawa hambar karena takut kalau hobi-nya diketahui Sebastian. Cukup Ryan dan Ann saja yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Ciel menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain piano di ruangan itu. Tampaknya teman-temannya hanya bermain-main saja atau mungkin ada yang pulang terlebih dahulu. Buktinya Ann dan Lucia tidak masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ciel..." panggil seseorang. Ciel menoleh ke asal suara itu dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau_ tosca _panjang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lucia? Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Ano Ciel...Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bertingkah aneh hari ini. Kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa cerita padaku."

Ciel menatap sosok Lucia yang sangat dewasa dan pengertian itu. Dia merasa wajar Lucia memiliki aura seperti itu, aura seorang gadis dewasa. Ciel hanya terdiam dan tangannya hanya melantunkan lagu sedih di piano-nya. Lucia menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Ciel.

Lucia tahu Ciel suka sekali menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Lucia bisa membantu Ciel, tapi Ciel tidak ingin berbagi masalahnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahu," gumam Lucia. "Apapun masalahmu, kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikannya."

Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan dan Lucia tersenyum. Lucia berjalan meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di ruangan khusus itu. Lalu Ciel kembali memainkan piano. Pikirannya kembali ketika Sebastian menyatakan perasaannya.

"Duh...Aku tidak mengerti!" jerit Ciel sambil menekan tuts piano sembarangan. Ciel hanya membaringkan badannya di kursi dan mata birunya melihat ke arah luar jendela. Perasannya menjadi lebih tenang sekarang.

"Wah...Ternyata muridku sedang frustasi." ujar seseorang. Ciel langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu dan mendapati sosok Sebastian berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan itu.

"Kalau mau masuk, ya masuk." ujar Ciel dingin.

Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ciel sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah wajah Sebastian. Jujur saja dia merasa risih dengan adanya Sebastian, tapi dia juga tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

Sebastian menekan tuts piano dan menatap wajah Ciel yang hanya memandang ke arah jendela. Sebastian menyentuh dagu Ciel lembut dan tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Tolong lihat aku Ciel," gumam Sebastian. "Untuk sekarang dan nanti..."

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Ciel gugup. Wajahnya mulai memerah lagi. Tampaknya Ciel sudah menjadi _sensitive _terhadap sentuhan seseorang. Sebastian hanya tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi Ciel lembut.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, tidak aku mencintaimu."

Lagi-lagi jantung Ciel berdetak cepat mendengar ucapan Sebastian itu. Wajah Ciel makin memerah karena hal itu. Sebastian makin tersenyum dan mendekati Ciel, Ciel beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan muncur.

"Apa jawabanmu, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel tidak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan mundur dan akhirnya menabrak dinding di dekat jendela. Dan Sebastian juga telah berada di hadapannya, tidak ada jalan keluar lagi bagi Ciel.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu lama, Ciel." ujar Sebastian tepat di telinga Ciel. Ciel hanya terdiam sedangkan jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak kencang.

"Kau baru mengatakannya kemarin."

"Aku tidak suka menunggu lama-lama."

Ciel hanya terdiam saja, ingin sekali rasanya tidak menatap orb merah itu. Tapi tatapan mata mereka selalu bertemu dan untuk hal itu Ciel akui dirinya menjadi terjerat.

"Aku..." gumam Ciel pelan. Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi Sebastian masih bisa mendengar suara manis Ciel.

"Lanjutkan..." ujar Sebastian yang tangannya mulai menyentuh bibir merah Ciel.

Ciel hanya mengangguk saja. Sebastian agak heran dengan tingkah Ciel. Sebastian menatap mata Ciel lagi.

"Kenapa Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku menjawab pernyataan cintamu itu, bodoh. Aku...mencintaimu juga." jawab Ciel dengan wajah yang malu-malu. Sebastian menatap Ciel tidak percaya. Benarkah? Ciel mencintainya juga? Sama seperti keinginannya.

Tanpa aba-aba dari Ciel, Sebastian langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Ciel. Ciel hanya diam saja ketika Sebastian memeluknya.

"Benarkah? Aku senang." gumam Sebastian. Ciel hanya mengangguk saja. Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya dari Ciel dan kembali menatap mata birunya itu. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel, tapi Ciel mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sebastian. Sebastian hanya mengecup pelan pipi Ciel.

Sebastian menatap Ciel yang masih tidak menatap wajahnya. Sebastian kembali menyentuh dagu Ciel dan kembali mereka saling menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"Maaf ya, aku hampir ingin..." gumam Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa." gumam Ciel pelan.

Sebastian menggengam tangan Ciel dan mengecupnya pelan, wajah Ciel langsung memerah. Sebastian merasakan sesuatu yang menarik dari diri Ciel dan dia senang bisa memiliki Ciel.

'Dia sangat manis.' batin Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" panggil Ciel.

"Iya?" Sebastian langsung menoleh ke arah Ciel. Ciel menunjuk tangannya malu-malu.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Baiklah."

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan tatapan yang lembut. Ciel merasa malu tapi senang akhirnya dia bisa menjawab pernyataan Sebastian. Pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ciel, nanti aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kemana?" tanya Ciel.

"Ikut saja ya?"

"Baiklah."

* * *

Langit sore mulai tampak di London, udara yang sejuk menemani sore hari ini. Semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Ciel mengikuti Sebastian yang mengajaknya ke mobilnya.

Disana mereka hanya terdiam sampai di tempat tujuan. Ciel menatap Sebastian yang sedang serius menyetir. Ciel tidak ingin menganggu Sebastian. Dan tidak lama mereka telah sampai di sebuah hutan.

"Hutan?" tanya Ciel heran.

Sebastian keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu Ciel. Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya pada Ciel tapi Ciel tidak menerimanya.

"Kau kira aku seorang gadis?" tanya Ciel kesal.

"Haha...Kau memang manis," ujar Sebastian sambil tertawa. "Ayo..."

Sebastian menggengam tangan Ciel dan membawanya masuk menuju hutan itu. Hanya beberapa celah yang terlihat disana. Sebastian makin membawa Ciel ke dalam hutan itu dan sampailah mereka di tujuan.

Mata biru Ciel terbelalak senang, di tempat dia berdiri sekarang terlihat sebuah danau. Danau yang tidak terlalu besar tapi airnya sangat jernih, hingga cahaya matahari terbenam terpantul disana. Cantik sekali.

"Wah..." gumam Ciel senang.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya. Sangat!"

Ciel berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu. Banyak pohon yang tinggi, rumput hijau dan danau yang memantulkan cahaya matahari terbenam. Senyum terlihat di wajah Ciel.

"Aku belum pernah kemari," gumam Ciel. "Ada juga tempat seperti ini."

"Kau bisa kesini lagi kalau kau mau." ujar Sebastian. Dan Ciel hanya mengangguk saja. Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel dan kembali menggengam tangannya. Wajah Ciel mulai memerah lagi dan Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja.

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel. Sebastian langsung menoleh ke arah Ciel dan dia terkejut karena Ciel tiba-tiba langsung mencium bibirnya. Sebastian memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membiarkan Sebastian menciumnya.

Tidak lama Ciel melepaskan ciumannya dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh dagu Ciel.

"_Well_, ternyata Ciel berubah menjadi agresif ya?" gumam Sebastian sambil menyeringai.

"Diam kau!" ujar Ciel malu.

Dan tiba-tiba Sebastian langsung mencium bibir merah Ciel. Ciel menerimanya dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sebastian. Sebastian merasakan bibir Ciel yang manis, ternyata benar dugaannya selama ini. Ciel adalah makhluk yang paling manis.

'Ya ampun, bibirnya saja semanis ini. Apalagi darahnya.' batin Sebastian sambil menyeringai senang.

Setelah memakan beberapa menit mereka berciuman, mereka saling melepaskan ciumannya. Sebastian melihat wajah Ciel yang benar-benar memerah, sangat manis. Langit juga sudah menjelang malam dan muncul beberapa bintang di langit. Terlihat cantik.

"Kau...manis, Ciel. Sangat manis." bisik Sebastian di telinga Ciel.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku." ujar Ciel malu-malu.

"Hehe...Ayo kita pulang."

"Iya."

Sebastian segera membawa Ciel pulang dari hutan ini. Tanpa Ciel sadari bahwa dirinya sudah terikat pada seseorang yang mengerikan, yang mengincar dirinya. Hanya tempat inilah yang menjadi saksi keinginan terpendam Sebastian pada Ciel.

'Aku akan segera memiliki dirimu, Ciel.' batin Sebastian.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya bisa update.

Thx buat yang udah review.

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Akhirnya update lagi.

Gomen kalau ada kesalahan dalam fic ini. Aku tidak mungkin luput dari kesalahan juga...^^

Terima kasih buat yang review selama ini.

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shou-ai, Typo, sedikit _fanservice _

_

* * *

_

**Be My Sacrifise**

**

* * *

**

Hari dimulai lagi seperti biasanya dan Ciel juga masuk ke universitasnya. Langkah kakinya kembali membawanya menuju kelasnya dan disana teman-temannya langsung menyapanya.

"Pagi, Ciel..." sapa teman-teman yang lain.

"Pagi..." balas Ciel.

Tidak lama kemudian Sebastian datang. Semua murid langsung menyapa Sebastian.

"Pagi, Mister Michaelis." sapa murid-murid, kecuali Ciel.

"Pagi." balas Sebastian.

Hari ini adalah hari bebas, Sebastian menyuruh mereka mau berlatih atau tidak. Dan sebagian besar anak-anak tidak berlatih, terutama anak-anak band. Setelah merayakan suksesnya pertunjukkan musik mereka, mereka hanya berlatih sebentar.

"Lucia, Ciel. Kita latihan yuk." ajak Ann.

"Baiklah..." jawab Lucia dan Ciel. Lalu mereka bertiga segera menuju ruang latihan khusus. Sebastian memperhatikan sosok Ciel yang berlalu dengan Ann dan Lucia sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil.

Karen memperhatikan Sebastian yang sedang memperhatikan Ciel, entah kenapa Karen tersenyum sendiri. Dan dia langsung menarik Andrew juga Ryan ke ruangan khusus mereka.

"Ayo kita latihan!" seru Karen bersemangat sambil menarik lengan Andrew dan Ryan. Harry dan James juga mengikuti mereka bertiga.

"Wah...Mereka semua latihan ya?" gumam Sherly.

"Kalau begitu kita juga." ajak Merin sambil menarik lengan Sherly ke ruangan khusus.

Dan semua murid-murid berlatih. Sebastian hanya mengawasi mereka di depan masing-masing ruangan. Tapi tentu pandangan matanya menuju ke arah Ciel. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Wajah Sebastian menunjukkan kesenangan tersendiri. Tampaknya dia memiliki rencana untuk memiliki Ciel.

'Mungkin bisa kucoba nanti.' batin Sebastian.

* * *

Hari telah sore, tampaknya senja tidak segan muncul sebentar untuk memperlihatkan pesonanya di langit. Murid-murid jurusan musik itu rata-rata sudah pulang menuju rumah masing-masing, kecuali Ciel. Iya, dia anak yang sangat rajin berlatih.

Ciel masih berada di ruangan itu untuk berlatih piano, tampaknya kali ini pilihannya jatuh pada lagu _Fur Elise _karya Beethoven. Jari-jari Ciel memainkan tuts piano dengan indahnya. Alunan lagu itu juga terdengah begitu indah.

Mendengar suara piano, Sebastian segera masuk ke ruangan itu dan melihat sosok Ciel yang sedang serius memainkan piano. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja. Dia segera mendekat ke arah Ciel.

"Aku tahu kau datang." ujar Ciel yang menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau ada kau." ujar Ciel yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada langit senja di luar sana. Sebastian sudah berada di hadapan Ciel, dia segera menyentuh dagu Ciel dan wajah mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau melihatku?" tanya Sebastian.

"Bu...bukannya begitu..." gumam Ciel dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Tingkah Sebastian yang suka menggodanya cukup membuat Ciel salah tingkah.

"Dari tadi kau tidak menatapku, Ciel. Kumohon, bisakah hari ini?"

Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan saja dan Sebastian langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel dan mencium bibir merahnya. Kedua bibir itu saling bertautan dan membagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya musim dingin kali ini. Yang mereka berdua rasakan hanyalah kehangatan masing-masing. Sebastian menjilat bibir bawah Ciel, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Ciel membuka sedikit mulutnya dan Sebastian langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Sebastian segera memasukkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Ciel. Mengajak lidah Ciel bertarung dengannya.

Tapi Sebastian ingin merasakan lebih dari Ciel. Segera Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada leher putih milik Ciel. Sebastian segera menjilat leher putih itu dan mulai menggigit kecil sehingga muncul tanda kemerahan di leher Ciel.

Ciel hanya mendesah tertahan saja, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan ini. Rasanya nikmat tapi Ciel sadar, dia ingin menolaknya. Sebastian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Ciel, tapi bukan untuk meninggalkan _kissmark, _kali ini niat Sebastian berbeda. Dia ingin mencicipi Ciel, dia ingin merasakan manisnya darah Ciel.

Sebastian mengeluarkan taringnya dan siap untuk menghisap darah Ciel. Tapi kali ini Ciel mendorong Sebastian cukup kuat hingga Sebastian terdorong sedikit jauh dari Ciel. Sebastian langsung mengembalikan taringnya. Dan hanya menatap Ciel.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"A...aku..." gumam Ciel. Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Ciel merasa badannya panas karena tingkah Sebastian tadi. Sebastian langsung mendekati Ciel dan mengecup pelan dahinya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan saja. Sebastian hampir saja bisa merasakan manisnya Ciel, tapi niatnya kali ini tertunda karena Ciel tidak mau. Iya, Ciel tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sebastian inginkan.

"Aku mau pulang." ujar Ciel tiba-tiba dan berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian di ruangan itu sendiri.

Sebastian menatap kepergian Ciel dalam diam, sesekali dia menyeringai. Dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kutunggu hingga rasanya benar-benar manis." gumam Sebastian.

.

.

.

Ciel berjalan pulang dengan gelisah, dia tidak tahu apa yang Sebastian lakukan pada dirinya. Ingatan Ciel tentang kejadian tadi langsung terbayang di benaknya, wajahnya langsung saja memerah.

"Duh...Apa yang kupikirkan?" gumam Ciel malu.

Ciel segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, dia ingin beristirahat hari ini. Sungguh capek karena latihan dan tingkah Sebastian yang membuatnya heran itu.

.

.

.

Sebastian telah sampai di apartemennya. Dia segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa miliknya. Matanya menerawang ke sekeliling ruangannya dan dia segera menuju ke dapur. Diambilnya pisau dapur miliknya dan Sebastian membuat sayatan kecil di pergelangan tangannya.

Darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Sebastian. Dia hanya menatap darahnya dengan wajah yang datar. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Sebastian menghisap darahnya sendiri. Dijilatnya hingga tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus." gumam Sebastian.

Setelah dirasa cukup Sebastian hanya terdiam di dapur. Tampaknya dirinya sudah benar-benar haus akan darah orang lain. Dia menginginkan Ciel, tidak darahnya. Dia ingin segera mencicipi Ciel.

* * *

Keesokan harinya dengan memantapkan perasannya Ciel segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju universitasnya. Disana baru ada Karen, Andrew, Ann dan Sherly.

"Pagi..." sapa Ciel.

"Pagi." jawab mereka berempat.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Ciel.

"Tampaknya semua sibuk dengan urusannya," jawab Ann. "Banyak yang tidak masuk."

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tidak masuk." gumam Andrew.

"Berani tidak masuk awas saja kau!" ancam Sherly.

Ciel hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu, dia melirik ke arah Karen yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Ciel mendekat ke arah Karen.

"Karen, kau sedang apa?" tanya Ciel.

Buru-buru Karen menyembunyikan ponselnya dan menatap Ciel sambil tersenyum, _well _senyum yang tampak seperti berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Haha...Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Karen sambil tertawa. "Aku hanya sedang menghubungi temanku."

"Oh begitu..."

Tidak lama datanglah Sebastian, dia melihat kelasnya yang hanya lima orang muridnya. Sebastian menghampiri Ann.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Sebastian.

"Entah. Mereka ada urusan, jadi tidak masuk." jawab Ann.

"Oh begitu..."

"Ah ya, Mister Michaelis. Apakah latihannya tetap jalan?" tanya Karen.

"Terserah kamu saja, saya hanya disuruh mengawasi kalian. Bukan mengatur jadwal latihan kalian." jawab Sebastian.

"Baiklah..." Karen langsung menghampiri Andrew. "Nanti tolong iringi aku bernyanyi ya? Sekali-kali ingin coba hanya diiringi gitar."

"Ok." jawab Andrew.

"Kalau begitu kita latihan bareng ya!" seru Sherly sambil menarik tangan Ann dan Ciel. Lalu mereka bertiga segera menuju ruangan khusus dan latihan.

Sebastian hanya memperhatikan murid-muridnya berlatih, tentu mereka tidak harus dipaksa berlatih karena mereka juga sudah menguasai alat musik masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian merasa sedikit pusing, dia hanya menyentuh keningnya yang terasa sakit itu.

'Lagi-lagi hal ini terjadi.' batin Sebastian.

Sebastian langsung meninggalkan kelas itu dan segera menuju toilet. _Well, _apa yang Sebastian alami adalah dia mulai merasa lemas karena sudah lama tidak menghisap darah orang lain. Meminum darah sendiri hanyalah alat pemuas sejenak.

"Ck...Aku harus bisa mendapatkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya." gumam Sebastian.

.

.

.

Begitu Sebastian kembali ke kelas semua murid berada di kelas, tidak berada di ruangan khusus masing-masing. Sherly langsung menghampiri Sebastian.

"Mister Michaelis darimana? Tadi kami cari?" tanya Sherly.

"Ada apa mencariku? Aku hanya ke toilet sebentar." ujar Sebastian.

"Iya. Kami sudah membuat kolaborasi yang baru!" seru Karen.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu!" jawab Ann.

Lalu Karen dan Ann bersiap-siap, sedangkan Sherly bersiap dengan biolanya begitu juga Ciel dengan piano dan Andrew dengan gitar. Mereka berlima memainkan lagu yang pernah dibawakan Karen dan teman-teman bandnya.

Lagu yang dipilih lagu yang bertema tentang kesedihan seorang gadis yang ditinggal oleh kekasihnya. Lagu ini diciptakan oleh Karen sendiri. Suara Ann dan Karen bisa bersatu dan terdengar indah, lalu iringan biola dan piano yang serasi serta iringan gitar yang sesekali mewarnai lagu itu. Lagu yang dimainkan mereka sangatlah indah.

Sebastian mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan murid-muridnya dengan senang. Perasaannya seolah terhanyut mendengar lagu itu. Dan tidak lama lagu itu telah selesai. Sebastian memberikan tepuk tangan pada mereka.

"Wah...Kolaborasi yang sangat bagus." puji Sebastian.

"Terima kasih, Mister Michaelis." ujar kelimanya bersamaan.

"Ternyata permainan kalian jika digabungkan terdengar indah."

"Ini ide Karen," ujar Andrew. "Dia merasa bosan hanya gitar yang mengiringi. Dan ingin mencoba yang baru."

"Haha...Benar-benar." ujar Karen.

"Ide yang bagus." gumam Sebastian.

Setelah pertunjukkan itu, murid-murid berpamitan pulang pada Sebastian. Sebastian tentu memperbolehkan mereka pulang, saat Ciel akan pulang Sebastian malah menahannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Tolong temani aku." ujar Sebastian.

"Eh? Baiklah..."

Ciel duduk di samping Sebastian. Suasana langsung hening, tidak ada seorangpun yang bicara diantara mereka. Ciel juga menikmati keheningan ini. Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel.

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian. Dan si empunya nama hanya menoleh ke arah Sebastian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel lagi.

Tapi Sebastian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ciel. Sebastian langsung menyentuh pipi Ciel dengan lembut. Wajah Ciel tiba-tiba saja memerah. Sebastian langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel dan menciumnya lembut.

Lagi-lagi Sebastian kembali menciumnya, tampaknya Sebastian menyukai mencium Ciel seperti ini. Ciel ingin menolak, tapi apa daya tubuhnya sendiri tidak menolak perlakuan Sebastian.

Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. Merah bertemu biru. Selalu seperti itu. Sebastian langsung beralih pada leher Ciel dan sekali lagi ingin mencoba apakah dia bisa menikmati darah Ciel.

"Sebastian...Jangan..." gumam Ciel.

Akhirnya Sebastian sedikit menjaga jarak dari Ciel. Dilihatnya wajah Ciel benar-benar memerah. Sebastian hanya mencium bibir Ciel sebentar dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hmm...Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa." ujar Sebastian.

"Kau juga melakukannya kemarin." ujar Ciel dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Maaf."

Hanya 'maaf' yang terdengar dan sesudah itu tidak ada yang saling berbicara lagi. Tampaknya mereka berdua menyukai keheningan.

"Aku..." gumam Ciel yang langsung berdiri membelakangi Sebastian.

"Hati-hati kalau mau pulang." ujar Sebastian.

"Baiklah."

Ciel segera berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian di kelas sendiri. Sebastian hanya menatap ke arah jendela, melihat langit senja yang tampaknya mendung.

"Hanya ada sekitar 31 jam lagi aku akan melihatnya," gumam Sebastian. Mata merahnya hanya menunjukkan kesedihan tapi ada kesakitan juga disana. Iya, dia berusaha menahan sakitnya. "Setidaknya aku ingin memiliki waktu untukmu, besok."

TBC

A/N: Huhu... Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh atau kecepatan alurnya.

Ditunggu reviewnya saja.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang review.

Selamat baca...

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shou-ai

* * *

**Be My Sacrifise**

**

* * *

**

Mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya dan Ciel bangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, Ciel hanya ingin bersantai saja di apartemennya. Dia merasa beberapa hari ini Sebastian bertingkah aneh.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ya?" gumam Ciel.

Baru saja Ciel memikirkannya, HP Ciel berbunyi. Terdengar nada telepon masuk dari HP Ciel, Ciel melihat layar HP-nya dan terpampang jelas nama Sebastian di layar HP-nya. Ciel menghela nafas sejenak dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" tanya Ciel.

"Ciel ini kau kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Eh?"

Wajah Ciel langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Sebastian yang tiba-tiba itu. Ciel bahkan tidak menjawab ucapan Sebastian. Jantungnya langsung berdetak lebih cepat. Sebastian tetap menanti jawaban dari Ciel.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian.

"Hmm... Baiklah." jawab Ciel.

"Kujemput kau di apartemenmu nanti."

"Eh? Baiklah."

Akhirnya Sebastian memutuskan hubungan telepon itu, begitu juga Ciel. Ciel merasa jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang, seperti kencan pertama saja. Padahal Ciel juga pernah kencan dengan Sebastian, tapi kalau bersama dengannya membuat Ciel bisa salah tingkah.

"Duh... Aku jadi malu sendiri." gumam Ciel.

.

.

.

Sebastian hanya menatap layar HP-nya yang telah digunakan untuk menghubungi Ciel. Orb merahnya menatap malas ke arah sekeliling kamarnya. Sebastian lagi-lagi membuat sayatan di lengannya dan meminum darahnya.

Tidak lama Sebastian selesai menghisap darahnya sendiri dan dia hanya terduduk lemas di ranjangnya dengan pisau yang berada di sampingnya. Sebastian memang akhir-akhir ini selalu membawa pisau untuk menyayat lengannya.

Tapi tidak mungkin Sebastian seperti ini terus. Jika seperti ini cepat atau lambat dia akan musnah, dan dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sebastian merasa dia belum melihat Ciel lebih lama lagi.

"Ah... Aku terpikirkan dirinya lagi." gumam Sebastian sambil menutup wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia menjadi bingung kenapa dia mencintai Ciel. Apakah karena darahnya? Tampaknya bukan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dan Sebastian tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, Ciel telah selesai mandi dan memakai baju yang rapi. Ciel menatap ke arah jendela, tampaknya salju tidak turun pagi ini. Meski tetap saja suasananya terasa dingin. Ciel segera melangkahkan kakinya dan segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Hai, Ciel." ujar Sebastian yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Ciel.

"Eh?" Ciel terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja dia jatuh ke belakang. Tapi Sebastian sangat sigap dan langsung memegang pinggang Ciel. Wajah mereka saling bertatapan, merah dan biru bertemu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya," jawab Ciel dengan wajah memerah. Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja dan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Ciel. Ciel menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak berani menatap langsung ke wajah Sebastian. Jantungnya juga daritadi berdetak kencang.

"Ayo kita jalan, Ciel?" ajak Sebastian sambil mengelurkan tangannya pada Ciel.

"Kau tidak harus bersikap seperti itu kan?" tolak Ciel sambil membuang muka dari Sebastian. Sebastian tetap tersenyum dan langsung menggengam tangan Ciel lembut.

"Jangan menolak."

Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah. Entah merah karena dinginnya suhu di luar atau karena malu. Sebastian membawa Ciel pergi sambil menggengam tangannya.

.

.

.

Sebastian mengajak Ciel menuju sebuah tempat yang tidak asing, ya museum London. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari museum itu, di depannya banyak sekali anak-anak atau para pasangan yang berkumpul. Suasana yang terasa juga lebih menyenangkan.

"Ada ramai-ramai apa ya?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau lihat saja." ujar Sebastian sambil menggengam tangan Ciel dan membawanya menuju kerumunan itu. Ternyata ada musisi jalanan yang sedang menampilkan pertunjukkan musik, lagu yang dibawakan tentang nuansa natal dan juga tahun baru. Suasana yang indah.

"Wah... Keren." gumam Ciel senang. Sebastian melirik ke arah Ciel, dia tersenyum melihat senyuman Ciel.

Tidak lama setelah para musisi jalanan itu menampilkan pertunjukkan musik langsung berganti dengan berbagai atraksi lainnya. Banyak orang-orang yang memenuhi halaman museum itu.

Akhirnya Sebastian segera mengajak Ciel pergi dari museum itu, Ciel hanya mengikuti kemana Sebastian pergi. Toh, yang mengajaknya adalah Sebastian. Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan lekat, entah tampaknya dia merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Sebastian.

Tampaknya Ciel kurang memperhatikan kemana Sebastian membawanya. Sebastian tiba-tiba saja berhenti, Ciel juga demikian. Yang berada di hadapan mereka ini adalah sebuah danau yang sudah beku dan banyak anak-anak yang bermain _ice skating_.

"Kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau suka main s_kating_?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel hanya diam saja, Sebastian tahu Ciel belum pernah bermain seperti itu. Dia segera menuju tempat untuk mendapatkan sepatu _skate_ yang ada di tempat terdekat. Lalu Sebastian memberikan sepasang sepatu pada Ciel. "Ayo pakai, atau kau mau aku memakainya untukmu?"

"Huh... Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." ujar Ciel yang langsung memakai sepatu _skate_-nya itu. Sebastian juga segera memakai sepatunya dan begitu selesai dia langsung mengajak Ciel menuju danau yang beku itu.

Awalnya Ciel merasa ngeri, karena dia belum pernah bermain _skate _sebelumnya. Apalagi dia belum terbiasa dengan sepatu itu, Sebastian terus memegang Ciel agar tidak jatuh. Mereka berdua berada di pinggir danau itu.

"Ayo Ciel..." ajak Sebastian. "Kau mau coba meluncur?"

Ciel tidak menjawab, dia malah mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Sebastian. Sebenarnya Ciel tidak bisa jika harus bermain _skate_, Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan segera menggengam tangan Ciel dan mereka berdua meluncur di danau itu.

"Kau pasti bisa." bisik Sebastian di telinga Ciel. Wajah Ciel tiba-tiba saja memerah, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sebastian. Sebastian tetap mengajak Ciel meluncur bersama.

Ciel gampang mempelajari sesuatu, dan tidak lama dia berada di danau itu. Dia sudah bisa menguasai permainan _skate_. Walau iramanya belum sebaik Sebastian, setidaknya untuk pemula Ciel bisa mengimbangi Sebastian.

"Kau mau coba beratraksi?" tanya Sebastian.

"Eh?" Ciel bingung dengan maksud Sebastian. Tapi Sebastian tidak menjelaskan apa-apa dan langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Ciel dan membuat Ciel menari. Layaknya pertunjukkan dansa, Sebastian memperlakukan Ciel dengan hati-hati.

Orang-orang yang tadinya bermain _skate _malah berhenti bermain dan melihat permainan Sebastian juga Ciel. Sebastian melepaskan Ciel lagi dan Ciel hanya berputar mengelilingi danau itu, disusul oleh Sebastian. Sebastian menangkap tangan badan Ciel dan menggendongnya ala _bridal_ sambil tetap menari.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya memberinya tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah. Mereka memuji kekompakan Sebastian dan Ciel saat bermain. Wajah Ciel sedikit memerah, dan dia merasa malu karena harus digendong seperti ini lagi oleh Sebastian.

"Ano, bisa lepaskan aku Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ciel dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel. Ciel langsung panik dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Sebastian senang melihat Ciel tersipu malu seperti itu.

"Nikmati permainan ini saja, Ciel." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sebastian dan membiarkan Sebastian berbuat yang dia mau, para penonton yang melihat mereka memberikan tepuk tangan. Tidak lama Sebastian menurunkan Ciel dari gendongannya. Dan tepuk tangan malah terdengar makin keras.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sebastian pada para penonton itu. Ciel langsung saja menjauh dari danau itu dan setelah sampai di tanah yang penuh salju, Ciel melepaskan sepatu _skate-_nya.

Sebastian segera menghampiri Ciel yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya itu, Sebastian duduk di sebelahnya sambil melepaskan sepatunya juga.

"Tadi asyik ya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya." gumam Ciel.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dari danau itu dan melanjutkan kembali kencan mereka. Mulai dari cafe, toko baju, semua tempat yang bisa datangi mereka kunjungi satu hari ini. Mereka berdua menikmati kencan ini.

Di kejauhan ada sosok gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang melihat sosok Sebastian dan Ciel, mata coklatnya menatap sosok mereka berdua dengan seksama.

'Itu Ciel dan Mister Michaelis kan? Mereka jalan berdua?' batin Ann.

"Kakak, kenapa masih ada di depan? Ayo masuk." ajak seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua.

"Ah iya, Lizzie. Kakak masuk." ujar Ann, tapi mata coklatnya sesekali melihat ke arah mereka berdua. 'Apa besok saat masuk kutanyakan saja pada Ciel?' Dan Ann benar-benar masuk ke dalam sebuah toko baju yang diminati adiknya itu.

* * *

Tidak terasa malam pun telah tiba, lebih tepatnya sekarang hampir jam 11 malam. Salju yang turun juga lumayan lebat. Ternyata satu hari ini mereka habiskan untuk kencan, Ciel sudah beberapa kali minta diantar pulang tapi Sebastian mencegahnya.

"Ayolah Sebastian, aku mau pulang. Besok ada jadwal kuliah kan?" ujar Ciel.

"Kau terlambat juga tidak apa-apa kok." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel memandang Sebastian dengan malas, tapi Sebastian tidak kehilangan akal. Sebastian segera membawa Ciel menuju tempat yang akan mereka datangi selanjutnya.

"Ini yang terakhir kan?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya, aku janji." jawab Sebastian dan sampailah mereka di hutan. Ok, hutan di malam hari terlihat mengerikan. Ciel memandang Sebastian bingung, kenapa harus mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini saat malam.

"Kenapa kemari?"

"Ikut saja..."

Ciel hanya mengikuti saja, tangan Sebastian dari tadi terus menggengam tangan Ciel. Tidak ingin dilepaskannya satu detikpun. Ciel tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Sebastian ini. Tidak lama sampailah mereka di danau, tempat yang dulu Sebastian dan Ciel datangi saat senja. Tempat yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Wah... Langitnya jika dilihat dari sini indah ya?" gumam Ciel. "Salju turun dengan cantik disini."

"Iya. Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk melihat ini." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel tersenyum saja, mata birunya menatap langit yang memperlihatkan bulan dengan jelas dan salju yang turun. Pemandangan yang cukup indah. Sebastian melirik ke arah Ciel, dia langsung menggengam tangan Ciel lembut.

"Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

"Setidaknya ini hal terakhir yang bisa kita lihat." gumam Sebastian.

"Eh? Apa maksud-" Tidak menunggu ucapan Ciel selesai, Sebastian langsung melumat bibir merah Ciel. Membagi kehangatan disana, Ciel hanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perlakuan Sebastian.

Cukup lama juga mereka berciuman, suasana yang terasa memang dingin tapi yang yang bisa mereka berdua rasakan hanyalah kehangatan masing-masing. Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya dari Ciel, dan menatap wajah Ciel yang memerah. Terlihat manis sekali.

Sebastian mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Ciel, sejenak Ciel merasa geli tapi ditahannya rasa itu. Sebastian memeluk Ciel dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Ciel.

"Ciel, berkorbanlah untukku." bisik Sebastian.

"Berkorban? Untuk apa?" tanya Ciel heran.

Sebastian tidak membalas pertanyaan Ciel dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di leher Ciel. Iya, Sebastian butuh darah orang lain sebelum jam 12 malam. Waktunya sangat terbatas sekarang, setelah Sebastian bersenang-senang dia ingin mendapatkan lebih dari Ciel.

"Kau tahu, Ciel. Manusia kalau sedang jatuh cinta dia akan terasa sangat manis." gumam Sebastian. Ciel tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dirinya terhimpit oleh badan Sebastian. Sebastian mengeluarkan taringnya dan siap menggigit leher Ciel. Dia dikejar oleh waktu.

Tapi gerakannya terhenti, Sebastian langsung menjauh dari Ciel. Ciel menjadi bingung dengan tingkah Sebastian yang aneh seperti itu. Ciel berjalan mendekati Sebastian yang sedang memegang kepalanya, terlihat seperti pusing.

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel.

"Pergi, Ciel. Selamatkan dirimu." gumam Sebastian.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku... aku... tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan."

"Eh?"

Tidak lama setelah ucapan itu, tiba-tiba Sebastian langsung memeluk Ciel. Ciel sempat kaget dengan tindakan Sebastian itu. Tanpa basa-basi Sebastian kembali menciumnya, Ciel benar-benar dibuat kaget hari ini.

"_Well, _kau terlalu manis jika harus kulepas." gumam Sebastian yang kembali mendekati leher Ciel, kembali Sebastian mengeluarkan taringnya dan siap menggigit Ciel. Ciel melirik Sebastian dan langsung mendorongnya.

"Kau bertindak aneh! Apa maumu?" tanya Ciel tegas.

Sepertinya Sebastian hampir kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya, iya waktu dan kebutuhannya akan darah memaksanya bertindak seperti itu. Sebastian melirik ke arah jam tangannya, jam setengah 12 lewat. Hanya tersisa sekitar 15 menit lagi.

"Maaf, Ciel." gumam Sebastian.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Lebih baik kau cerita saja." desak Ciel.

"Ku yakin kau tidak akan percaya."

"Ayolah, aku akan percaya padamu."

Sebastian hanya terdiam saja, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menggigit lengannya dan menghisapnya darahnya sendiri. Ciel yang melihat Sebastian menghisap darahnya sendiri terkejut bukan main, badannya tiba-tiba saja gemetaran. Dia merasa takut.

"Sebastian kau..." gumam Ciel.

Sebastian selesai menghisap darahnya dan menatap ke arah Ciel. Wajah Sebastian terlihat sedikit pucat. Ciel menatap Sebastian masih dengan perasaan ragu, dia masih belum mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

"Kau tahu sendiri. Aku ini _vampire_..." ujar Sebastian.

"_Vampire_?" gumam Ciel. Wajahnya menatap Sebastian dengan perasaan sedikit takut, ditatapnya orb merah milik Sebastian. Keseriusan terpancar dimatanya, Ciel yakin kenyataan Sebastian adalah_ vampire_ itu benar.

"Iya... Dan aku butuh darahmu, Ciel."

TBC

A/N: Akh... Hanya seperti ini yang bisa aku pikirkan untuk chap kali ini.

Ditunggu reviewnya aja...^^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang udah review...

Met baca...^^

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shou-ai

* * *

**Be My Sacrifise**

**

* * *

**

"_Vampire_?" gumam Ciel. Wajahnya menatap Sebastian dengan perasaan sedikit takut, ditatapnya orb merah milik Sebastian. Keseriusan terpancar dimatanya, Ciel yakin kenyataan Sebastian adalah_ vampire_ itu benar.

"Iya... Dan aku butuh darahmu, Ciel." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel merasa badannya benar-benar kaku, bulu kuduknya merinding. _Vampire? _Iblis penghisap darah manusia ada di zaman seperti ini? Orang-orang akan memikirkannya dengan akal sehatnya berkali-kali.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Kau pasti tahu aku tidak bercanda kan?"

Ciel kembali terdiam, ditatapnya mata Sebastian baik-baik. Memang tidak ada kebohongan yang terlihat disana. Badan Ciel langsung gemetar, padahal itu bukan kemauannya. Jujur terbesit rasa takut di hatinya.

"Apakah aku menakutimu, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian, malam semakin larut jam juga telah menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang 10 menit. Iya hidup Sebastian tinggal 10 menit lagi. Sebastian hanya menatap Ciel dengan senyum tipis. Entah kenapa Ciel merasakan firasat buruk di balik senyum Sebastian.

"Sebastian, meski kau _vampire _tapi kau akan tetap hidup kan?" tanya Ciel.

"Ciel, hidupku hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi, aku berpacu dengan waktu." jawab Sebastian.

"10 menit?"

"Iya."

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, angin malam menemani mereka berdua. Rambut kelabu Ciel bertiup seiring berhembusnya angin malam, membuat dirinya terlihat semakin menarik di mata Sebastiann.

Ayolah, Sebastian sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia ingin segera menghisap darah Ciel tapi di sisi lain dia tidak ingin menyakiti Ciel, tampaknya dia sudah benar-benar mencintai manusia.

Iblis dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Yang ada Sebastian hanya akan melukai Ciel perlahan-lahan, Sebastian tidak ingin itu terjadi. Merah dan biru saling bertemu, seolah berusaha menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Biar kutebak Ciel, kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel hanya mengangguk saja. "Kuceritakan secara singkat untukmu."

* * *

**Flashback On, Sebastian's POV**

**

* * *

**

_Darah. Aku hidup karenanya dan karena darah pula aku berjaya. Aku adalah iblis penghisap darah manusia yang tidak pernah puas hanya menghisap satu atau dua darah dari satu manusia. Aku merasa seperti kecanduan._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kumohon, jangan..." suara sang gadis yang kutemui di dekat tempatku berdiri, iya di dekat sungai kecil yang memperlihatkan betapa indahnya bulan purnama malam ini. Wajahnya terlihat pucat begitu aku mendekatinya dan langsung menghisap darahnya. Darah seorang gadis tentu terasa lezat._

_Kuhabiskan seluruh darah gadis itu dan sekarang dia sudah tidak bernyawa, aku hanya menyeringai saja dan membiarkan tubuhnya membusuk disana._

* * *

_Makin lama bangsa vampire mulai habis, karena olah seorang pembasmi vampire. Dia menghabisi vampire satu per satu hingga kaum vampire pun tersisa sedikit, termasuk aku. Aku melarikan diri lebih cepat dari yang lain, pengecut memang tapi inilah caraku untuk bertahan._

_Sang pembasmi vampire itu bukan sembarangan orang, dia adalah seorang Pastor yang sangat ditakuti oleh para vampire, konon katanya dia mampu menghabisi pasukan vampire yang banyak hanya karena doa atau apalah namanya itu._

"_Sebastian kau yakin kita bisa menghindar dari pembasmi vampire itu?" tanya temanku yang berada di sampingku. Wajahnya terlihat pucat karena tidak pernah merasa sepanik sekarang._

"_Tenang saja, Bard. Kau jangan cemas selama kau yakin pada kemampuanmu." jawabku berusaha menghiburnya. Aku juga memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menghabisi pembasmi vampire itu._

_Tapi nasib baik tidak memihak pada kami, sang pembasmi vampire itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan kami. Karena Bard lengah dia sudah dimusnahkan oleh sang pembasmi vampire itu._

"_Bard..." gumamku._

"_Temanmu telah kuhabisi, sekarang giliranmu Sebastian Michaelis." ujar pembasmi vampire itu. Tangannya telah siap untuk memberiku sesuatu yang mampu menghabisi nyawaku. Mungkin itu Holy water atau semacamnya. Dia kira aku akan kalah dengan hal seperti itu._

_Aku langsung meyerangnya, begitu juga dirinya. Kami berdua bertarung di tengah keheningan malam, upaya apapun yang kulakukan atau dia lakukan tidak berhasil._

"_Kau hebat juga." gumam pembasmi vampire itu._

"_Terima kasih," ujarku. "Tapi ini tidak adil ya?"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau mengetahui namaku, tapi aku tidak mengetahui namamu."_

"_Huh, jangan bercanda."_

_Dia kembali menyerangku, aku berhasil menghindarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku panas. Kulihat lenganku, sial aku terkena Holy water itu. Dia hanya menyeringai saja dan langsung membaca doa._

_Aku merasa tidak berdaya, tubuhnya rasanya panas membara. Perasaan yang aneh. Tapi aku tidak bisa tewas di tangannya. Bersyukurlah aku dulu sering menghisap darah manusia hingga aku tidak akan tewas dengan cara seperti ini._

_Aku kembali menyerangnya dan dia terkejut. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis, kulihat dia masih saja kaget. Mungkin akulah vampire terkuat yang pernah dia lawan._

"_Kenapa kau masih bisa bergerak?" tanyanya._

"_Huh, ritualmu tidak akan bisa menghabisiku." jawabku angkuh._

"_Cih, kau sudah terlalu banyak membunuh manusia untuk dirimu sendiri kan?"_

_Aku hanya menyeringai saja. Benar, aku telah menghisap banyak darah manusia. Cukup untuk membuat hidupku abadi selama 200 tahun ke depan. Cara licik pembasmi vampire ini tidak akan berhasil._

"_Aku tidak pernah memilih darah siapa yang harus kuhisap," gumamku sambil membuka tudung yang dipakai pembasmi vampire itu. Dia adalah seorang perempuan, perempuan yang tangguh menurutku. "Kau akan tewas di tanganku."_

"_Huh. Itu mustahil." elaknya._

"_Benarkah?" Aku langsung mendekatkan diriku pada lehernya dan segera menghisap darahnya. Kulihat wajahnya langsung pucat, walaupun pembasmi vampire tetap saja dia wanita dan juga tidak berdaya jika dihisap darahnya oleh vampire._

"_Akh..." dia hanya meringis kesakitan saja. Aku terus menghisap darahnya, ingin kuhabisi sampai dia benar-benar sudah tidak bernyawa. Tapi ada yang aneh, wanita itu masih mampu mengucapkan sesuatu._

"_Kau... akan... mati..." ujarnya dengan nafas tertahan._

"_Kau bodoh ya? Dirimulah yang akan mati." ujarku._

"_Memang... Tapi aku... kau... akan menerima... hukumanmu..."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Selama... kau hidup... kau tidak... bisa... menghisap darah... lagi..."_

_Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu wanita yang berada di tanganku ini sudah tewas, tampaknya dia telah kehabisan darah. Aku hanya menyeringai saja, tampaknya pembasmi vampire ini sudah mati konyol._

"_Haha... Dasar bodoh..." ujarku sarkatis._

_Segera kutinggalkan saja tubuh wanita itu dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku berusaha pergi menjauh dari tempat ini, ingin tinggal di tempat yang baru. Memulai semuanya dari awal atau mungkin menghisap darah manusia lain._

* * *

_**Satu tahun kemudian**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Apa ini?" gumamku heran. Ada yang aneh dengan diriku? Aku telah berada di sebuah rumah yang menjadi milikku ini, semuanya memang terlihat normal tapi aku tidak bisa menghisap darah lagi._

_Ada seseorang yang telah tewas karena diserang oleh binatang buas, aku mencoba mendekati dan ingin mencoba darahnya. Tapi, nyatanya tubuhku malah menolaknya. Ini seperti bukan diriku._

"_Ck, jangan-jangan ini seperti yang dibilang oleh pembasmi vampire itu." _

_Aku menyesal telah menghabisinya, cepat atau lambat aku akan tewas jika tidak bisa menghisap darah. Tapi aku berusaha menghela nafas, aku hanya tersenyum saja._

"_Benar, aku ini makhluk abadi. Setidaknya 200 tahun ke depan aku masih bisa bertahan."_

* * *

_**200 tahun ke depan (tahun sekarang)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Iya, tentu aku masih hidup tapi tetap ada yang kurang. Aku ingin darah manusia, selama 200 tahun belakangan aku menahan diri atau hanya meminum darahku sendiri sebagai pemuas sementara. Ini tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus._

_Aku berusaha mencari kerja layaknya manusia biasa, mungkin aku bisa mematahkan hukuman pembasmi vampire itu dan mendapatkan darah manusia yang lain. Kuputuskan bekerja sebagai pengawas mahasiswa jurusan musik di universitas London._

_Iya, begini-begini juga aku berbakat dalam musik. Aku memang vampire yang memiliki cukup banyak keahlian, setiap tahun aku selalu berganti kerja. Berusaha mencari manusia yang bisa menarikku untuk lepas dari tekanan ini._

_Dan aku menemukannya, seorang pemuda yang manis. Dia adalah murid yang paling muda di jurusan musik ini, sejak pertama kali melihatnya aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia manis dan aku ingin memilikinya. Iya, darahnya._

_

* * *

_**Flashback Off**

**

* * *

**

"Hidupmu berat..." gumam Ciel.

"Iya. Hidup selama 200 tahun tanpa bisa menghisap darah manusia sekalipun bukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel menatap Sebastian dalam diam, dia memang masih merasa takut. Entah kenapa kisah hidup Sebastian membuatnya ketakutan sendiri. Tapi Ciel tahu dia tidak mungkin bersikap pengecut seperti ini.

"Dan kau tahu Ciel." ujar Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta darahnya terasa lebih manis."

Ciel terpukul mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Jadi benar, Sebastian tidak serius mencintainya. Dia hanya menginginkan Ciel jatuh cinta padanya agar bisa dimanfaatkan olehnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku kan?" tanya Ciel. "Kau melakukannya agar kau bisa mendapatkan yang kau inginkan! Dasar mengerikan!"

Sebastian terdiam, dia menyesal telah mengucapkan hal itu. Sebastian berjalan perlahan mendekati Ciel. Ciel tidak bergeming, dia masih diam dalam tangisnya. Siapa yang tidak terluka mengetahui orang yang kau cintai ternyata tidak mencintaimu?

"Ciel, aku belum selesai bicara." ujar Sebastian.

"Apa maumu? Kalau mau menghisap darah manusia lain bisa kau lakukan kan? Jangan seperti ini, jangan membuatku berharap." ujar Ciel sambil terisak. Dalam sekejap perasaan Ciel langsung menghilang, hatinya sakit.

"Ciel..." Sebastian langsung merengkuh Ciel dalam pelukannya. Ciel hanya meronta-ronta atas kelakuan Sebastian.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak sudi kau sentuh seperti ini!" jerit Ciel.

Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibir Ciel. Ciel terbelalak melihatnya, dia ingin mendorong tubuh Sebastian. Tapi sayangnya tangan Sebastian telah mengunci tangannya.

'Apa ini?' batin Ciel. Batinnya bingung dengan tingkah Sebastian, bukannya Sebastian tidak mencintainya. Tapi kenapa menciumnya? Atau jangan-jangan hanya siasat seperti yang dulu. Badan Ciel gemetaran, dia ketakutan. Sebastian langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan juga tangannya dari Ciel. Ditatapnya mata Ciel lekat-lekat.

"Aku bilang manusia yang jatuh cinta darahnya memang manis, tapi tanpa jatuh cintapun kurasa kau sudah manis." ujar Sebastian.

"Bohong!" seru Ciel.

"Aku tidak bohong padamu. Dan aku rasa aku akan melepasmu."

"Eh?"

Sebastian berjalan menjauh dari Ciel, ditatapnya bulan yang bersinar dengan terang. Ah... Sebentar lagi tengah malam, waktu bagi Sebastian juga tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan kan? Demi kamu aku rela berkorban," ujar Sebastian. "Hanya dengan pernah mengenalmu dan memilikimu, aku sudah puas."

"Sebastian? Kau..." gumam Ciel.

"Aku akan pergi darimu, kau tidak menyukai kenyataannya kan? Tapi satu hal yang pasti aku tetap mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Ciel menundukkan wajahnya, dia merasa bersalah. Ciel melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Belum telat, masih ada waktu sekitar tiga menit lagi. Ciel juga berpacu dengan waktu, dia segera berlari ke arah Sebastian dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," gumam Ciel. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku takut kehilanganmu dan aku takut kecewa."

Sebastian melepaskan tangan Ciel yang memeluknya, Sebastian langsung berbalik untuk menatap wajah Ciel. Lagi-lagi merah bertemu biru, berusaha menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Ciel, kau tidak harus bersikap begini kan?"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan memberikan hidupku untukmu."

Ciel langsung duduk di rumput yang berada di dekatnya, Sebastian memandang bingung ke arah Ciel. Ciel langsung menarik lengan Sebastian dan Sebastian jatuh menimpa Ciel. Sebastian berada di atas badan Ciel, Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

"Kau butuh darah kan? Akan kuberikan untukmu." ujar Ciel.

"Ciel? Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri." ujar Sebastian. Ciel langsung meletakkan jari telunjukkan di bibir Sebastian. Sebastian langsung terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Tapi aku nanti bisa membuatmu tewas."

"Tewas di tanganmu lebih baik daripada tewas karena memikirkan dirimu yang meninggalkanku."

Sebastian terkejut mendengar ucapan Ciel, Ciel rela memberikan hidupnya untuk Sebastian. Tapi Sebastian tidak mungkin membuat Ciel tewas di tangannya, dia masih mencintainya bukan sangat mencintainya.

"Kalaupun kau hidup kau akan sepertiku." gumam Sebastian.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu." ujar Ciel.

"Tapi..."

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Waktu mengejarmu kan?"

Sebastian terdiam menatap Ciel yang tampaknya sudah menyerahkan dirinya untuk Sebastian. Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang buruk pada Ciel, dia bisa menyesal seumur hidup. Tapi ini juga menyangkut tentang hidupnya. Waktu terus berjalan, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi orang-orang yang bertindak lama.

Ciel menatap Sebastian yang hanya diam saja, Ciel langsung menyambar bibir Sebastian. Menciumnya dan menyentuh tangan Sebastian tepat ke lehernya. Sebastian hanya terkejut dan dia berusaha memantapkan pilihannya. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ciel.

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal untuk pilihanmu, Ciel." ujar Sebastian.

"Tidak akan." ujar Ciel.

Sebastian langsung mengarah ke leher Ciel dan mulai menghisap darahnya perlahan. Iya, waktu juga telah menunjukkan jam 12 tengah malam. Sebastian masih hidup karena bisa menghisap darah Ciel. Sesekali Ciel meringis kesakitan tapi entah kenapa dia menyukai perlakuan Sebastian.

'Ya ampun, dia benar-benar manis.' batin Sebastian sambil menghisap darah Ciel.

Tapi Sebastian akhirnya menyudahi menghisap darah Ciel, dijilatnya leher Ciel yang masih ada sisa darahnya. Sebastian merasa bisa hidup lagi, tidak seperti ketika dirinya meminum darahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak kau teruskan?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku khawatir malah akan terus menghisap darahmu hingga kau tewas," jawab Sebastian. "Ini sudah cukup kok."

Ciel tersenyum ke arah Sebastian, demikian juga Sebastian. Malam ini menjadi saksi bahwa cinta butuh pengorbanan dan Ciel rela melakukannya agar Sebastian tidak musnah. Meski mereka berbeda tapi mereka bisa bersama.

"Cinta itu manis ya Ciel." ujar Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Ciel.

"Diantara manusia yang lain, hanya kaulah yang sanggup membuatku seperti ini."

Wajah Ciel langsung memerah, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Sebastian tersenyum jahil melihat Ciel. Sebastian langsung mencium pipi Ciel dengan lembut, dan wajah Ciel sudah sangat memerah.

"Kau manis kalau seperti itu." ujar Sebastian.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku." ujar Ciel sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian.

"Kau telah menjadi milikku, Ciel. Ikatan kita tidak akan terputus."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum satu sama lain dan mereka segera bangkit. Pergi meninggalkan hutan dan danau kecil itu. Membiarkan malam menjadi saksi ikatan mereka yang tidak akan terputus.

TBC

A/N: Haha... Akhirnya aku bisa update juga.

Gomen kalau cerita ngawur atau semacamnya.

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Kabar baik buat yang nunggu update fic ini...*sok*

This is the last chap. Hope you enjoy it...^^

Thx juga buat yang review selama ini...

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

* * *

**Be My Sacrifise**

**

* * *

**

Mentari telah bersinar terang, memaksa Ciel untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah melalui hari yang berat semalam tapi kini dia merasa tenang, ya cintanya dan Sebastian tidak akan terpisah.

Kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam, entah apa yang Ciel pikirkan dia meminta Sebastian menghisap darahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi pikirannya, bahkan Sebastian sendiripun.

Ciel segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dia segera bersiap-siap menuju universitasnya. Entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak ingin makan makanan yang berat, langkah kakinya hanya membawanya ke dapur sejenak untuk mengambil roti.

"Hmm... Sudah jam delapan ya?" gumam Ciel. "Aku bisa terlambat."

Ciel langsung memakan rotinya hingga habis dan buru-buru meninggalkan apartemennya untuk ke universitas. Hari ini Ann dan Lucia ingin berlatih bersama, tentu Ciel juga diajak dan dia sedikit terlambat.

* * *

"Pagi semuanya..." ujar Ciel dengan suara pelan. Nafasnya terngah-engah. Dia sedikit banyak berlari menuju universitasnya, termasuk lincah untuk ukuran Ciel.

"Pagi!" balas teman-teman yang sudah datang.

"Kamu kenapa Ciel? Kecapekan ya?" tanya Karen.

"Ah... Iya begitulah..." jawab Ciel yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Untuk apa terburu-buru, Ciel? Kau rindu denganku?" tanya seseorang yang Ciel sudah tahu dari suaranya. Ciel segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Sebastian sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sebas- eh Mister Michaelis," gumam Ciel. "Untuk apa aku rindu dengannya?"

"Haha... Kau lucu juga ya..."

Wajah Ciel sedikit memerah, rasa capek yang tadi dirasakannya seolah-olah menguap begitu saja. Teman-teman yang lain hanya bersiul-siul saja, terutama Karen yang menatap Sebastian dan Ciel dengan tatapan seorang _fujoshi. _

'Bletak'

"Aw... Ryan apa yang kau lakukan?" keluh Karen sambil mengusap kepalanya yang habis dijitak oleh Ryan.

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah menyadarkanmu dari _dunia-mu_ itu." ujar Ryan dengan penekanan kata 'dunia-mu' itu. Karen hanya cemberut saja. Yang lain tertawa renyah.

"Sudahlah jangan seperti itu, Ryan." ujar Lucia. Karen langsung berlari ke arah Lucia sambil memeluknya.

"Huwaa... Ryan jahat." ujar Karen sok dengan air matanya itu.

"Jangan tertipu, Lucia." ujar Ryan. Lucia hanya tersenyum saja. Ann yang melirik ke arah Ciel langsung menyeretnya ke ruangan khusus latihan mereka.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Ann?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku ingin tanya, kemarin kau jalan berdua dengan Mister Michaelis kan? Aku melihatnya." ujar Ann.

Ciel langsung terdiam, dia bingung menjawab pertanyaan Ann. Apalagi belum memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Ann memang terlihat seperti mengintrograsi Ciel, karena menurutnya hubungan Ciel dan Sebastian ada yang kurang beres.

"Ano..." gumam Ciel.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku mengajaknya pergi, Ann?" tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam ruangan. Lucia juga berada di samping Sebastian. Ann menatap ke arah Sebastian.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa?" tanya Ann.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya untuk latihan, bukan masalahmu kan?"

Ann terdiam mendengar ucapan Sebastian itu, ya tidak ada yang salah hanya hubungan sebatas guru dan murid yang saling mengajarkan pelajaran. Setidaknya itu yang berusaha Ann pahami.

"Iya." ujar Ann yang langsung duduk di pojok ruangan. Lucia segera masuk dan mengambil _sexophone_ miliknya, Ciel juga langsung bergegas menuju piano dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Sebastian langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Mau dimulai?" tanya Lucia.

"Iya." jawab Ann.

Ann mulai bernyanyi, sedangkan Ciel dan Lucia seperti biasa mengiringi Ann. Meski mereka bertiga terlihat sedang latihan atmosfir yang terasa sedikit kaku, terutama Ciel. Ciel merasa ada yang berbeda dari Ann.

'Apa hanya perasaanku saja?' batin Ciel sambil meneruskan permainan pianonya.

* * *

Ann, Ciel dan Lucia sudah selesai berlatih, mereka bertiga hanya berdiam diri saja sambil memainkan alat musik mereka kecuali Ann yang sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Pagi telah menjadi siang, siang yang cukup terik untuk musim dingin kali ini.

Suasana diantara mereka sangat sunyi, suara dentangan jam dinding saja bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Ciel langsung bangkit dari bangkunya, membuat Ann dan Lucia menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" tanya Lucia.

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet saja." jawab Ciel yang langsung menuju toilet. Ann hanya memandang punggung Ciel dalam diam. Mengetahui ada yang aneh dengan Ann, Lucia berjalan mendekati Ann.

"Ada apa Ann? Kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya?" tanya Lucia.

"Ah... Aku hanya merasa kalau hubungan Ciel dan Mister Michaelis ada yang aneh." jawab Ann.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?"

Ann tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap ke jendela luar. Meski siang terlihat terik tapi turun beberapa salju.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," gumam Ann. "Aku hanya kurang terbiasa melihat mereka terlalu sering bersama."

"Ciel kan lebih muda dari kita, mungkin Mister Michaelis memang mengajarkan hal yang baru padanya," ujar Lucia. "Kau jangan berfikiran yang negatif."

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Ciel sedang membasuh tangannya di wastafel, sesekali menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. Entah kenapa Ciel ingin tersenyum saja, mengingat berbagai macam hal yang telah dilalui selama berada di universitas ini.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Ciel. Ciel terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Sebastian, kau mengejutkanku." ujar Ciel.

"Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ciel hanya menghela nafas saja, dia kembali membasuh tangannya. Tapi gerakan tangan Sebastian yang tiba-tiba berada di pinggangnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti ini, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sebastian balik.

"Nanti kalau yang lain tahu?"

"Tidak masalah."

Ciel tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Sebastian malah memeluknya dari belakang. Entah kenapa Ciel juga tidak melawan, tampaknya dia juga menginkannya kali ini. Cukup lama juga mereka berdua berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Sebastian lepaskan, Ann dan Lucia sedang menungguku." ujar Ciel.

"Ah... Kau masih ada latihan?" tanya Sebastian sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Ciel.

"Iya."

Sebastian langsung menyeringai tipis dan mencium kilat bibir merah Ciel. Wajah Ciel langsung saja memerah, dia memukul pundak Sebastian yang tampaknya agak sulit dijaungkaunya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Kutunggu kau nanti sore ya." ujar Sebastian yang berhasil menghindari pukulan Ciel dan segera berlalu dari sosok Ciel.

Ciel ingin segera kembali ke ruangannya karena sudah terlalu lama dia di toilet, tapi wajahnya masih saja memerah karena ulah Sebastian. Ciel tidak yakin bisa kembali ke ruangannya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ah... Dasar Sebastian." keluh Ciel masih dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

Ciel segera berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangannya, ketika dia membuka pintu Ann dan Lucia yang sedang berlatih langsung saja berhenti karena kaget dengan kemunculan Ciel yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ah, Ciel. Kau lama..." keluh Ann.

"Maaf." ujar Ciel yang kembali menuju bangku pianonya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita lanjutkan saja latihannya." ujar Lucia.

Lalu Ann mulai bernyanyi, diiringi oleh Ciel dan Lucia. Mereka bertiga latihan dengan serius, alunan musik yang terdengar sangat serasi dengan suara Ann yang khas itu. Sebastian yang sudah berada di ruangan itu hanya tersenyum saja melihat murid-muridnya berlatih.

.

.

.

"Ah... Sudah sore ternyata." gumam Ann sambil mengambil botol minuman yang ada di tasnya dan meminum isinya.

"Iya. Kau mau pulang?" tanya Lucia.

"Iya." Ann pamit pada Ciel juga Lucia dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Memang hanya tinggal mereka bertiga saja yang ada di universitas, teman-teman yang lain sudah pulang sejak siang tadi.

"Lucia apa kau mau pulang juga?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya. Hari ini aku ada janji, maaf ya." jawab Lucia.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Jangan terlalu lama pulang ya, sudah sore."

"Iya."

Lucia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tinggalah Ciel sendiri di sana. Ternyata berada sendirian di ruangan seluas ini terasa agak sepi. Ciel kembali memainkan pianonya dengan lagu yang tadi dibawakan Ann.

Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah diatas tuts piano itu, alunan musik yang terdengar juga sangat indah. Cukup menghibur diri Ciel yang dilanda kebosanan. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan sosok Sebastian muncul disana.

"Sedang asyik berlatih, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel langsung menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan menoleh ke asal suara itu. Sosok Sebastian yang berada di ambang pintu, Ciel hanya berdiam diri dan melirik ke arah jendela luar.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian segera masuk ke ruangan itu dan berdiri di samping Ciel. Ciel tahu Sebastian sudah berada di sampingnya tapi dia tidak sekalipun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei, aku sudah di dalam. Lihat kesini." ujar Sebastian sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Ciel. Ciel perlahan menoleh ke arah Sebastian, jarak wajah mereka berdua cukup dekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian mendekati Ciel, dia menjilat kuping Ciel hingga dia merasa geli. Entah kenapa wajahnya juga langsung memerah, dia ingin memerahi Sebastian tapi tenaganya serasa sudah hilang.

"Aku ingin_ jatah-_ku hari ini, bisa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada menggoda.

"Ah... Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Ciel sambil mendesah tertahan.

"Aku ingin darah-mu hari ini. Bisa kan?"

"Ta-"

Belum sempat Ciel meneruskan ucapannya Sebastian sudah mencium bibir merah Ciel dengan lembut, Ciel langsung memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian. Sebastian menyeringai dalam hati, dia tahu Ciel tidak akan menolaknya.

Sayangnya karena Ciel kehabisan nafas Sebastian menyudahi ciuman mereka. Merah bertemu biru, Sebastian melihat wajah Ciel yang memerah, manis.

"Aku mohon..." pinta Sebastian.

"Ah... Baiklah." gumam Ciel masih dengan wajah memerah.

Tanpa buang-buang banyak waktu Sebastian langsung saja mengankat tubuh Ciel yang ringan baginya dan menutup bagian piano yang terbuka. Ciel berada di atas piano dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ciel berontak.

"Diam dan nikmati saja," jawab Sebastian sambil mencium bibir Ciel lagi. Tapi ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat dan Sebastian langsung duduk di bangku piano itu. "Aku belum pernah mengajarkan permainan piano secara khusus padamu kan?"

"Eh?"

"Iya kan?"

Ciel hanya mengangguk saja. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti apa isi pikiran Sebastian, baik yang dulu maupun sekarang. Sebastian hanya menyeringai tipis dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel. Wajah Ciel kembali memerah ketika merasakan nafas hangat Sebastian.

"Apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Kalau kumainkan lagu untukmu, bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian.

"Eh?"

"Tentu setelah aku mendapatkan yang aku mau."

Sebastian segera berdiri dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Ciel, menghisap darahnya. Ciel hanya mendesah saja, rasanya sakit tapi nikmat juga. Ah, entah kenapa Ciel mulai menyukai perlakuan Sebastian padanya.

Tidak lama Sebastian selesai menghisap darah Ciel dan dia menjilat leher Ciel. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, Sebastian menggigitnya kecil hingga menimbulkan _kissmark_ di leher Ciel. Ciel lagi-lagi mendesah tertahan.

"Apa... yang nngh... kau... lakukan?" tanya Ciel.

"Hanya memberikan bukti." jawab Sebastian.

"Bukti?"

"Iya."

Ciel memegangi lehernya dan hanya berdiam diri saja, dia turun dari atas piano dan menuju ke arah jendela. Betapa kagetnya dia, meski samar dia bisa melihat bercak merah di lehernya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ciel.

"Lho? Itu wajar kan..." ujar Sebastian dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Kau?"

Sebastian langsung memeluk Ciel, Ciel tidak menolak. Dia menunggu Sebastian akan melepasnya, tapi rasanya pelukan Sebastian terasa makin kencang dan hangat.

"Tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita." ujar Sebastian.

"Iya." gumam Ciel.

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu, selamanya."

"Hmm..."

Lalu Sebastian membagi kehangatannya dengan Ciel lewat ciumannya lagi, kali ini terasa lebih manis dan bergairah dari yang biasanya. Apapun yang akan terjadi, mereka akan bersama. Karena mereka berdua telah mengorbankan hidupnya untuk selalu bersama dengan orang yang disayangi.

**The End**

A/N: Aw... Ending apa ini?

Haha...^^

Yang penting ditunggu reviewnya.

Sampai jumpa...


End file.
